A Hetalia Fairytale
by Birdy Chan
Summary: Prince Gilbert has only a few days to fall in love otherwise he will be forced to marry a girl he doesn't know let alone loves. Madeline is a servant girl who pretended to be a noble once to save a man's life and she catches his eye. Based on Ever After
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! I'm posting up another story again although I have two or three others I should be working on. (Echoes, Heart of Italia etc) (They're still going on, it's just been reeeally slow writing them out, Heart of Italia should be up within this week or so.) I had another inspiration burst and this time I wanted to do a Cinderella type story. This one is based on Ever After (awesome movie go check it out) and it has LOTS of pairings and yet again, more characters are genderbent and the main pairing will be once again Prussia x Female!Canada**. **I definitely wanted Arthur and Alfred to be Maddie's friends/sister but I couldn't decide which would be which for a while. So Arthur is Maddie's friend who knows magic (and the fairy godperson I thought it would work out :D) And I genderbent Alfred into Alyssa, Maddie's stepsister, along with Ivanna(Genderbent Russia). (I know, Alyssa and Ivanna as sisters would be COMPLETELY random but hey, it's a fanfic so nyah~! ;p And they do fight like cats and dogs and Alyssa is the good stepsister to Maddie.) In some Cinderella versions, one stepsister is good. Other than an OoC warning in some parts, I hope you guys like!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Once upon a time in Europe, there was a man named Francis Bonnefoy. (Epic intro, yeah? XD) Francis was one of many barons and he was considered to be the luckiest man in the continent, in the world. He had vast control of land, he had many servants to whom he was fair to and in turn he was highly respected, and he was blessed with a loving wife and a baby girl. Unfortunately, one day his beloved wife became ill and the doctors were unable to save her. Although he mourned his wife's loss, he was determined not to leave him absolutely devastated as he had a little angel that needed to be loved and taken care of. That little angel was named Madeline and she was the center of his world.<p>

Madeline grew to be a beautiful girl, reflecting her father's long golden wavy hair and her mother's bold and shy periwinkle blue eyes. Her father and the housekeeper of his house raised her to be a fine young lady who was kind and headstrong. Although she was a girl, her father allowed her to form her own personality which was almost like a boy and she had her polite lady moments. As the years went by and Madeline's father served his daughter well by giving her everything to her heart's desire, he decided it was time that the girl had a mother, a lady who can prepare her for her role of noble blood.

"Mistress, hold still!"

"How can I, Marie? I'm getting a mother and two sisters. It's just like Christmas!" Marie barely zipped up her little white dress and had her red apron in hand ready to tie it on but Madeline was running back and forth to the window in hope of catching a glimpse of her father's carriage. She turned to the housekeeper and her expression immediately flipped to worry. "Do you think they'll like me?"

"Of course they will." Marie gently reassured her while tying the apron on. "Just be yourself and they'll just love you." Something hit the other window behind her and she ran to it and slid it open. She poked her head out and spotted a boy with messy sandy blonde hair and caterpillar eyebrows.

"Arthur, not today!"

"You look like a girl Mattie!"

"That's what I am, you hoser!" Arthur was an orphan boy who was taken in by one of the servants who had no children of his own and had quite the mouth from the tavern he was forced to work at when he was put on the streets. Madeline befriended Arthur when she was five and he was nine, three years ago although he thought she said her name was 'Mattie' and she acts more like a boy around him. Rowdy, playful, and adventurous. Although as close as they are, he occasionally spaces out and tends to forget her name.

"Ah yes," He gave a cheeky grin. "Now she's a lady and doesn't have the guts to fight a man."

"Girl or not, I can still beat you at mud wars! You better have your magical friends ready!" She shared his grin and dashed downstairs before Marie could stop her.

Madeline's father's horse lead his new wife and daughter's carriage down the farm road to his manor, eagerly anticipating to see his daughter and the joy she will have on her adorable little face upon his return. He had to leave for three weeks for a diplomatic assignment which went reasonably well with his friend in Belgium. Although he had the creeps when her brother joined them when he showed her a picture of his daughter. Then it went downhill from there but overall, he achieved his goal by forming a trade alliance with the Belgian nobles. Before he left, he met a beautiful woman from Eastern Europe with two daughters of her own. They hit it off right away and thinking that it was time for his daughter to have more playmates (Preferably female, that little British boy was starting to be a bad influence on her. Kidding, kidding, he was adorable and Francis approved of him but still, she needed female playmates her age.) and a mother. Within a few days, they were married and here they were, almost to his manor to his adorable daughter.

His servants were lined up against the wall and he laughed at their formality although he requested so many times that it wasn't necessary.

"I suppose you are all anxious about the new Baroness." He laughed. "Well you should be, you're all slouching, so straighten up." He took a more serious military tone as he slowly approached the line. "Eyes forward, don't chew with your mouths open, straighten your shoulders," He couldn't hold back his jovial smirk and some of the servants were laughing as well.

At that moment, the woman stepped out of her black carriage. She had long dirty blonde hair and sun kissed skin. A girl with short long platinum blonde hair and lavender eyes followed her then after a few more seconds, a hyper short haired girl burst from the carriage with a goofy grin on her face. Her mother scolded her then she immediately calmed down.

"And just be yourselves." He smiled gently. "Act as you would as if you were around me. The Baroness won't mind. Oh- There's one missing. I wonder who it could be." He mused out loud.

"Papa!" A dirt covered Madeline came running up to him and he all too willingly embraced her. "Ah, ma petite. How I've missed you. Although, I was hoping to present a little lady. Well, did you get Arthur for this?"

"I did! I slaughtered him!" She grinned then turned her head around. There was a boy who was covered from head to toe in mud and he had brown hair now.

"You did! C'est ma fille." He laughed. He turned her facing her new step mother and Madeline put on her kindest smile. "Madeline, this is your new stepmother, Emilia."

"Hello Madeline." Her mother smiled sweetly. "At last we meet. Your father speaks of nothing else. Girls, say hello to your new stepsister. This is Ivanna and Alyssa." She motioned to the left then to the right. Ivanna curtsied and Alyssa ran up to her giving her a hug.

"You're our new stepsister! That is so cool! I like you! We're gonna be the best of friends!" She grinned from ear to ear while talking in rapid speed. "Hey can I call you Maddie?"

'She's a strange one. I like her.' Madeline smiled innocently.

Later that night, Francis came to tuck Madeline into bed. She still had her free spirited smile on her face, he knew this probably was the happiest day of her life and in turn, the happiest day of his.

"So what do you think of them?" He smiled.

"It was perfect! Like having a party! They ate like the royals. Alyssa is a little strange, she acts like Arthur when we're playing. I like her! And Ivanna is so pretty and polite! And so is belle-mere!" Francis laughed again. "And I have another present for you, ma petite."

"Really Papa? You don't have to." Madeline smiled although her heart sank again. A present and his tone of voice meant that he was going to leave soon. He gave her a small white book with a single word on the cover.

"U-Utopia?"

"It means paradise." He looked at her and he realized she knew what this meant, although she was grateful for the book.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked quietly.

"I have to go to the Netherlands to settle a matter. It will be for about three weeks."

"But you just got back." She whined a bit. "Make it one."

"Two." He smiled.

"One."

"Two." They presented their fists to play rock paper scissors in which Maddie won easily.

"Alright, one." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

The next morning, the servants, Arthur, and Francis's family lined up against the wall, all looking down.

"I don't think I've seen a sadder place. I'll be back soon, I promise." He approached his wife and gave her a passionate kiss. "Then go, the sooner you leave, the sooner we can celebrate your return." She whispered as she pulled away gently.

"And you three," He knelt to Madeline, Alyssa and Ivanna's eyelevel and gave them a kind smile. "Should get to know each other better."

"And you," He stood up and stared down at Arthur in which he gulped hard and felt like he was going to reprimanded for yesterday. As if he didn't get an earful already from his father. Then he gave him a kind smile. "Take care of my petite Maddie, comprend Angleterre? And don't scare the other girls with your magic just yet."

"Y-yes sir." Arthur mumbled. Francis ruffled his hair affectionately. "Bloody frog." He muttered as he tried to fix it. Francis gave up trying to completely erase Arthur's vile vocabulary with some success and took as calling him a 'frog' was a sign of affection. As long as Francis didn't mind it, his father didn't mind it.

He mounted his horse and had a strange sensation go through his body. He stared at his hand and it was shaking uncontrollably. Arthur's father, Eric handed the reigns to Francis and he wished him well.

As Francis rode down the road, Emilia summoned her daughters to return to their lessons.

"Wait, belle-mere, it's tradition. He always waves at the gate." Madeline called back. Emilia gave her a cold passive glance and returned to go back inside. Madeline ran up the road a little bit to get a better view of her father to see his signature wave from the fence. Only to see him fall off the horse a shortly before the gate.

"Papa!" She shrieked as she ran after him.

"Mattie!" Arthur followed closely behind her. Emilia heard the commotion and ran after them as well.

"Papa!" She shook him to get up. Tears were falling on her face because he wasn't responding. His eyes were closing and he was struggling for air.

"Mattie…" Arthur barely whispered as he knelt beside her. Emilia collapsed behind him with one hand on his cheek which he seemed to be responsive to. He turned to his side, facing a tearstained Emilia then he rolled over to Madeline, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Je t'aime." He whispered then he closed his eyes for the last time.

"Papa! Papa! Non! Please come back!" She shook him in any hope of reviving him. Arthur tried to comfort her but she pushed his arm away a few times before she let herself cry against his shoulder.

10 years later

"So it's decided then. Prince Gilbert and Princess Elizaveta will be engaged to be married and therefore, an alliance will be formed." A young man stared in horror at the visiting King and Queen and his own mother and father through a crack of the door. They just sold him off to some Princess he hardly knows let alone loves. He couldn't believe that they would do that to him. His mother always told him he would be allowed to marry someone he wishes when he was older, that little promise was one of the few freedoms he had as a prince. His father was a strict man who did everything to promote peace in his land and surrounding lands.

He wasn't going to stand for this. He was done taking this crap of not being able to live his own life. He swiftly and silently went to his room, packed the bare minimum essentials and climbed out the window to his only chance of freedom.

*Belle-mere: Stepmother

Je t'aime: I love you

C'est ma fille: That's my girl!

* * *

><p><strong>It's me again and I wanted to tell you guys what pairing are going to show up:<strong>

Prussia x Fem!Canada

Germany x Fem!Italy

Sorry, no Spamano although Spain and Romano will appear and they will be different ages Romano being WAY older than Spain

UK x Fem! US

Onesided Fem! Russia x Prussia

and last but not least

Austria x Hungary

and there's one other pairing that's onesided but review and guess!


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert landed on the outside of the castle walls, successful in escaping his prison with no one catching him. He was downright furious that his parents took away his last freedom he had. All his life, he's been told that someday, he would be king and he attended a whole bunch of boring shit. Dances, trials, games, more damn dances. His life was very restricted and it was easier to make a list of things that he was allowed to do but either way, his life still sucked despite being of royal blood. He was free to come and go as he pleased as long as it was in the kingdom. He was allowed to make friends with anyone he wished, provided by they had his parents' approval, namely his father's. And he was promised when he was younger that he would be able to choose who he wanted to marry that is IF he wanted to marry, which he didn't.

He was headed for the stables to get a horse when a sound made him jump out of his skin. He whipped around and saw Levi, his favourite bloodhound. Or technically, the hound's favourite human. He was only a year old and extremely hyperactive. He bowed down with his rear end high in the air and his tail whipping back and forth wanting to play.

"Go away." Gilbert hissed as he swatted his arm. Levi howled in excitement and that definitely alerted the guard. Gilbert threw an apple that was in one of the horse's feeding pails and Levi bounded after it giving him only a few more seconds to spare to get on his horse and be on his way.

Madeline shifted slightly in her sleep as the rooster's caw echoed through the hallways into the kitchen where she fell asleep reading by the fireplace. She was tired and wanted more rest but once that annoying rooster wakes her up and she's unintentionally sleeping on the floor, there's no way she could sneak in a few more minutes before attending to her chores. She stretched as she dusted cinder and soot off of her red and white dress.

She groggily made her way to the chicken coop and the pig's pen outside, hoping that the hens were more tame today as they attacked her mercilessly for the past week because she tripped on a board and smashed several eggs that broke her fall. And even though they didn't have chicks or anything in them, the hens were vicious because they were so spooked.

Life hasn't been the same since her beloved father passed away. Life on the farm wasn't as lively as it once was. The atmosphere was expected to be gloomy only for a little while after Francis passed away then rise again but it never did. Since Emilia was in charge of everything, everything went from bad to worse. After a few months of Francis' passing, Emilia practically ignores Madeline and made her into a servant of the house. At first Madeline thought Emilia's intent was to keep her mind busy to keep her from mourning excessively and she didn't mind the chores much. But now, Emilia almost ignores Madeline and Madeline has been doing everything she has been told just to be acknowledged by her and to please her.

To make things worse, Emilia was spending money recklessly and started to sell servants off to pay her, or rather their debt since she blamed it on them. The only servants who were left were Marie the housekeeper, Arthur and Madeline. Only a week ago, Eric was the last servant to be sold off. Arthur and Madeline begged to Emilia to sell something other than Arthur's father. She replied curtly by saying that nothing else would be in equal worth to Eric and she said that she wouldn't dare sell her 'precious' stepdaughter, (what kind of a mother would she be then? She had other plans for her anyway), Arthur was claimed to be worth next to nothing due to his 'problems' as even the loony bin thought he was nuts (and some whining from Alyssa to keep Arthur around might have been contributed) and she couldn't sell the loyal housekeeper. Last they heard, Eric was sold to be shipped off to another country for slave labour.

As Madeline was picking apples for her and Arthur's breakfast, she was planning a way of what she and Arthur could do as a last effort to bring Eric home and she came up with nothing. The last time they spoke, they came up with that they would combine what little money they made and appeal directly to the courts. Madeline was a person who was well with words and convincing others and they still had some hope that the courts will accept their case.

She heard a rumbling sound as she gathered her basket and she saw the king's guards galloping down the road. 'What could they possibly want here? Perhaps they will finally take the Baroness to court like she's always wanted.' They rode past the turnoff to the manor and she quickly dismissed her little thought. When she started heading back she heard another voice.

"C'mon fleabag! Ja!" Madeline whipped her head around and saw somebody riding her father's brown horse, Philly. She dropped her basket save for a couple of apples and ran towards the thief. She bent her arm back and threw it as hard as she could and it hit right where the perpetrator's forehead was supposed to be. It shocked him so much that he let go and fell off the horse.

"Thief! How dare you steal my father's horse!" She shouted at him while throwing a rock at his knee. "This will teach you a lesson you dirty hoser!"

"Please let me explain," The stranger had his cloak covering his head and she couldn't see his face. He took another hitting to his stomach

"What's to explain? Get out!"

"I was only borrowing him, my horse left me a while ba-ACK!" Madeline threw the last stone at his lower abdomen knocking him once more to the ground. "My awesome five meters…" He hissed in pain before stumbling back to his feet.

"There's more where that came from, your highness." She gasped and knelt before him when he lowered his hood. "Forgive me, I did not know it was you." She kept her head down not daring to look at his red eyes.

"I would have figured as much." He gasped as he was trying to walk out the pain and rub his head at the same time. "You've got quite the arm." He muttered as he ran a hand through his snow white hair.

"And for that I know I'm going to die."

"Hey, accidents happen. I would have done the same thing to a thief myself. I can be very forgiving." He smirked as he mounted the horse. Madeline raised her head a little to catch a glimpse of him.

"Please, we have other horses that you may use, they're younger, faster." Her voice took a more gentle timid tone, almost pleading.

"I just want to get out of this hell hole. If you really want to repent, tell no one that you saw me." He poured some coins in front of her and her eyes widened and she wanted to thank him a thousand times over. He gave her more than enough money to free Eric.

She ran to the house into the kitchen as soon as he was out of sight. Arthur was boiling some eggs (one of the few things he knew how to actually cook) and was in the middle of practicing a spell to make the bread he dropped in the oven to appear to be less burned.

"Bloody witch… She thinks that the sun revolves around her. It rises in the East…" Arthur was muttering about his discontent of his mistress and he was venting it as quietly as he can so he could calmly convince her to let his father go free.

"And it shines brightly because it's going to be a beautiful day!" Madeline poured the coins on the counter making Arthur turn around and stare at her in shock.

"Mattie, how on earth? You convinced her?" Madeline shook her head.

"I got it from… a friend of a friend." The magic words that kept things secret. Maddie wasn't the one who could lie easily but when the situation called for it, such as Eric is about to be sent to a labour camp and the prince's desperation to leave undetected, she knew how to keep secrets without being eavesdropped on. Arthur knew when to leave things alone. "But I'll try her one more time then we'll go with Plan B."

"Madeline!" Emila called and it sounded like she was in one of her moods.

"I'll keep them safe." Madeline put it in her skirt pocket and wiped the grin off of her face.

"Morning Belle-Mere, Ivanna, Alyssa." Madeline automatically greeted them calmly and timidly.

"Morning Maddie!" Alyssa was the only one to greet her or at least to smile at her.

"I-I trust you all slept well." She tried to keep a bright conversation but it was quickly shot down by Ivanna.

"Looks like someone's been over sleeping by the fireplace again. Ash and soot everywhere, not a very pleasant sight Madeline. Or smell." She gave a cruel childish smile. Just once Madeline would wish that she would not insult her so openly. It always brings her on the verge of tears. "And no bath today either, if you insist on living like an animal you should sleep in the barn. At least it has a straw bed instead of the floor."

"That was harsh, Ivanna." Emilia said without glancing at Ivanna while Alyssa gave her a murderous glare.

"Really, mother? I was only speaking the truth." Madeline turned to leave to wipe away her tears and to join Arthur for breakfast.

"Matil- no, Meg- Madeline. Come here dear." Her stepmother grabbed her by the wrist and examined her carefully. "Is there something that's bothering you? You seem- off today."

"Y-Yes. I'm not feeling my best today." Her quavering voice responded respectfully. "It's just that…"

"What? What? Spit it out already darling instead of mumbling. You know how I hate the mumbles."

"I-I just received word that Eric was to be shipped to a labour camp. And I was wondering-"

"The answer is still no. He was the source of my money problems and unless if a miracle happens and his debt is paid off, he is not coming back. After all these years I have fed you, clothed you, and gave you shelter and all I ask is that you help around the house without complaint. Is that so hard to ask for?"

"No ma'am. But-"

"End of discussion. I will not talk about servants returning to this house or hiring new servants."

After Madeline and Arthur were finished the dishes, they went outside to a spot by a tree far from anyone's earshot for breakfast. They had an hour to themselves to eat breakfast before starting on their daily chores. Today Emilia was taking Alyssa and Ivanna shopping for a broche for Ivanna which bought them more time to prepare and execute their plan. Madeline and Arthur were pretending to dust while waiting for the trio to leave.

"But mother, why are we always getting Ivanna jewelry? It's not like she needs it, she's big enough already and aren't we supposed to save our money?"

"Yes, that's true Alyssa. I AM bigger than you." Ivanna smirked.

"Hush Alyssa." Emilia snapped. "Hold your tongue unless if you can improve the atmosphere." Ivanna and Alyssa's show of the day was over. Ivanna and Alyssa were not the pair of sisters they portrayed themselves as in society. In public, they were friendly, polite, (although Alyssa still has occasional problems controlling her outbursts and how much food she eats), and overall the perfect family. At home, they have so much tension between them that it sparks a daily argument and the trick was to do it when their mother wasn't looking. A few years back it was so bad that they would have weekly brawls and Arthur and Maddie would take bets on who would land the first punch. They only gambled with their duties though. The loser did a duty that the other person picked.

The one time it turned out into an all out brawl, Alyssa was the one who got the worse of it and Arthur and Madeline were the ones to heal her, via Madeline's request. Although Alyssa still thinks it was all Arthur's idea and has been very fond of the boy since.

"She's gone. Mattie, let's hurry and get you dressed!"

As Gilbert was riding through the forest, the thought of freedom was not the only thought to plague his mind. That one girl that shot him off his horse remained in his mind. She had quite the spirit, he liked that. He never had encountered a woman who was so fiery and yet so meek. A perfect balance. And she was not bad looking either. Although what were the chances that he would see her again? Something shot out of the bush causing the horse to go on his hind legs and Gilbert hung on for dear life.

"You stupid beast, calm down!" He shouted and that caused it to spontaneously gallop. Gilbert thought he was done for sure then it was suddenly stopped by a brunette Gilbert knew very well. Although he was overjoyed to see him since he was able to calm the horse down, his heart sank. This game of cat and mouse was over much too early.

"Found you amigo!" He smiled absently as if they were playing a game.

"Antonio! Damn… You weren't supposed to find me!"

"Oh~ Oops."

"Gilly! There you are! We'vea been so worried'a 'bout you!" And yet another surprise. Gilbert's maternal great-grandfather has joined in the hunt. God only knows how he managed to stay alive for so many years and looks like a thirty year old. There is no escaping when his great-grandfather is involved but why of all days did they have to come TODAY? It has been a while since he last saw them but he was so close to freedom.

"Hey Old Man." Gilbert gave a weak smile.

"How's my favourite great-grandson?" He smiled.

"I'm your only great-grandson. And right now it is the worst day of my unawesome life." He sulked as he leaned on the horse's neck.

"Uh-Oh. Sounds like you're love sick." 'How does this guy KNOW?' "Grandpa will take you back home and then we'll talk." He smiled.

"Great." He sighed. "Or actually Old Man, since you guys found me I have to return this horse. Hey Tonio, can I ride yours on the way back?"

"Si. I brought my bull here too and he's just as fast." He grinned then he realized something. "You are lovesick Gil? Why didn't you talk to me? I know you're still unhappy about the arranged marriage and all but…" Gilbert facepalmed himself. That was the reason he was so damn unhappy and when he considered running away, he DID talk to Antonio. Although he was Gilbert's best friend, he can be REALLY clueless at times.

"Grandpa will talk'a to you about you're'a arranged marriage. Okay'a Gilly?"

"Fine. And stop calling me Gilly." He facepalmed himself again but lighter this time since that bruise from the apple was starting to hurt like hell.

"Why'a not? My little Feli calls you that all the time."

Major facepalm time.

* * *

><p><strong>Grandpa Rome makes an (unexpected) appearance! Dun Dun DUUUN I have lots more planned for this but it's late and the freakin' thunderstorm that we're having right now is breaking my concentration. Also PLEASE REVIEW if you want the next chapter up. If I get 5 or more reviews altogether so far, I will put the next chapter up. Anyway, I hope you guys like!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Gilbert returned the borrowed horse to the Bonnefoy estate, with some hope that he would see the girl with the gold pigtails. Unfortunately, he only met with the elderly housekeeper and the lady of the house as he was leaving.

"Oh, your highness, what a pleasant surprise." She smiled sweetly as she bowed. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this house call?"

"I um… was just returning a horse."

"Oh? Did it run away?"

"Uh no. I took it and I apologize. And I seemed to scare the crap out of one of your servants." He grinned. "A young lady with quite a strong arm and quite the spirit. And she didn't recognize me."

"Oh, I don't know who you're talking about." She had a puzzled look on her face. Oh. Then who WAS that girl? "Are you sure they didn't have thick eyebrows? That would be Arthur and I can assure you he will be reprimanded for his disrespect." Thick eyebrows on a girl? Gilbert shuddered at the thought.

"No, it was definitely a girl. And it's uh… alright." Not only did he get his ego damaged by a WOMAN she was practically a phantom. He had an attraction to mysterious things and the mystery girl was plaguing his mind, drawing him closer and closer to her then vanishing to give chase.

"Oh ladies." Emilia turned around to Ivanna and Alyssa who materialized out of nowhere and curtsied in respect. "Your highness may I present my daughters Ivanna Nataliya of the house of Bonnefoy… And Alyssa."

"Oh. Well… Uh…"

"If I may ladies, you two have'a bloomed overnight." Romulus stepped in the conversation and Gilbert caught his look that translated to 'You continue the compliments or I will.' And even though this was his great-grandfather, he can be a total pervert and things would be worse then they already were.

"Of-of course. Ivanna, that necklace is very beautiful." He tried to compliment something and he noticed the gold and sapphire necklace that was spread across Ivanna's chest.

"This old thing?" She laughed. "You really are sweet, Milord." She put on a smile that was innocent and sweet but Gilbert felt a very creepy atmosphere around her.

"Would his majesty like to stay for some tea? I'll find Arthur and order him to make some tea, something that really makes him well known for."

"I'm afraid I must be going." Gilbert said quickly and lead his group towards the city. When Gilbert and his group arrived there seemed to be some sort of commotion in the square. The prison carriage's driver appeared to be having a shouting match with someone and a large crowd was forming.

"You think one of the prisoners might have escaped amigo?" Antonio turned his head to Gilbert who shook his head. He REALLY didn't want to deal with this today. Getting caught and talking with the baroness' daughters was enough for one day.

"Ah, no. The crowd wouldn't be this big. It appears to be a lady…" Romulus had a sly and seductive tone and Gilbert facepalmed himself again. "And a rather attractive one at that." Gilbert scanned through the crowd who didn't even notice them arrive. He saw the empty gap which was occupied by the prison cart driver and a woman in a pale lavender gown and gold hair that was elegantly tied back and braided.

"For the last time Old Man, you're too old to be chasing after women that age! I'll deal with it." Gilbert sighed.

"…I demand you release him at once! He- they are no one's property and should not be chained up."

"For the last time, GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU STUPID WENCH. YOU CAN'T PAY FOR HIM." He raised his hand as if he were about to smack her in which the woman cringed and waited for the blow but stood her ground.

"You dare threaten a lady? I ought to speak to my father on how you should be dealt with." Gilbert said coolly as he made the horse go closer.

"Your highness." Gilbert caught a glimpse of the woman and it looked like a girl not much older than 18. Thank God he had the sense to step in before his Old Man did, he'd probably molest her after this was all over. He saw her face and noticed how vibrant and familiar her eyes were. He never seen this courtier before but he had seen those eyes before. Eyes that captured his attention and that say so much. "This woman says she wants to pay for this criminal."

"Sire, I beg to differ. A servant is not a thief. And those who are can not help themselves." She said in a calm voice.

"Can not help themselves?" Gilbert scoffed. "It was their choice to steal for a living."

"But what choice do they really have? If they are unfortunate enough to suffer a bad hand of fate and are exposed to the teachings of survival, they naturally follow what they were first taught, they do not know better and what's more they are punished because their teachings and the lack of providers of showing them the right way." There was a silence and Gilbert gave her speech some thought among of many of the other bystanders. Unable to be given the proper guidance… That really was something to ponder about.

"Very well. You there, release him and send the others back. I will have a word with my father about their fates and the fates of all of the others."

"But-"

"I SAID release him. Or will you want my father to hear about your performance as well?" Gilbert narrowed his eyes and the driver immediately obeyed. After he let the man out, he accepted the woman's bag of money. The man took the lady's hands and kissed them in thanks. They were discussing something in a foreign language rapidly then the girl shouted to prepare her horses.

Gilbert told Antonio and his grandfather to return to the castle, he'd promised to follow afterward and dismounted his horse to catch up with the woman before he disappered from his eyesight.

"Have we met?" She turned her head quickly and did not bother to stop so Gilbert walked alongside her.

"I-I do not believe so… Your highness." She added quickly.

"Funny. I thought I knew every noble and I would have been informed if a new noble would be arriving."

"Oh, I'm not a courtier of this palace- I'm from far away and I'm visiting my sister."

"Which sister?"

"…The only sister I have."

"Are you trying to make a fool out of me by refusing me to tell your name?" The woman stopped and looked very apologetic.

"Oh no- I mean no disrespect. And yes… eh."

"By denying me your name you are disrespecting the awesomeness."

'Awesomeness? Funny, I'd expect the prince to have more polite manners of speech.' "But a woman who has the brains to allure to and use some points of…what's that book called…" He snapped his fingers as he was trying to rack his brain. "Utopia, that's it. Is certainly most intriguing. I don't know where you're from but there aren't many ladies who are daring to speak out like that and therefore I demand to know your name."

"The prince has read Utopia?" She repeated with interest.

"Skimmed it. I found it extremely boring, people talking about peace and yet all they do is sit around and expect for life to serve them. Something has to be done for something to change."

"And may I inquire what you have done to introduce change?" She asked coolly. "Have you actually noticed what problems are presented and need to be corrected within the society?"

"What's the point if I do it? I mean, nobody will listen to me. I have to follow a strict guideline and I can't do anything about it considering I have absolutely no fucking control of my life." She flinched at his cursive language and not feeling remorseful. Some people were shooting him quiet and quick appalled looks seeing as a prince should be more behaved than THAT. But everybody has a bad day and today was his.

"Do you hear yourself? You are the Prince, you have all the power in the world, even the king would listen to you if you tried. Have you honestly tried?"

"Once." He said truthfully. "Then I learned that it's pointless considering my voice is ignored."

"Then why did you send the prisoners back to change their fate? Was it just for show or do you intend to follow through?"

"I-I don't know." He sighed and she began continuing walking and so did he.

"You have the power to change things your highness. You just have to be persistent to do what is right." This was the best advice she could give him for now without going into a total outburst of all the faults of the kingdom.

"I demand to know your name." She stopped and faced him. She knew at this point he wouldn't stop and there's no way she can leave now unless there was some sort of distraction.

"I-I fear that the only name I can give you is…" She took a deep breath and said, "Alexandria De LaFleur." Madeline came up with the name on the spot. Alexandria was the name of her mother and her favourite word in French was fleur and she knew how to make it sound like a noble name.

"Well," Gilbert smirked. "Was that so hard?"

"Gilly!" Gilbert heard an overjoyed cry and he flinched at his resentful nickname. He turned and his mother was running from the palace gardens followed by her maids and her brother Lovino.

"Felicia! Don't make such a fuss! You're supposed to be the queen aren't you?" He hissed at her.

"Bu-But Lovi! He was gone and I was so scared." She cried as she embraced him. She was so small compared to Gilbert and like her grandfather and her brother, she had the trait of looking so young even though she was in her mid thirties. It was hard for Madeline to believe that person was the Queen, she looks like a little sister or something. Madeline took this opportunity to slip into the crowd and head back home.

"Who were you talking to?" Felicia's mood instantly switched from near hysterical sobbing to her usual bubbly and cheery personality. She noticed Gilbert was looking for someone but he lost sight of her.

"No one. I might as well get it over with and go find West." He sighed. This was really not his day. He followed his mother to the audience chamber where Ludwig was talking with one of his advisors.

"Doitsu! Gilly's home!" Felicia cried happily.

"You're not to leave the grounds until further notice." Ludwig said abruptly. "And glad you're back."

"What's to be glad about? All I did was try and see the world before being permanently confined in this damn cage and I'm being punished for it." Gilbert drawled.

"Don't get smart with me boy! You have a sworn duty to this nation and you will live by it."

"It's not like I haven't heard that before. I have to maintain peace within the country but I do not ever recall that I had to give my life up for the sake of your stupid contract with a country that not going to war with us anytime soon and never will."

"Sit down! Both of you!" Felicia suddenly shouted and all eyes were on her. "We can deal with this like civilized humans. Gilbert, you were born to privilege and with great power comes great responsibility."

"I'm aware of that Mother but marriage to a stranger has never made in this room very happy. War is not immediate with this country if I don't marry her and I will not give up my life for something completely unnecessary."

"You will marry Elizaveta by the end of the month or I will strike at you anyway I can and personally drag you to the altar by your ear."

'Ugh, that would be absolute public humiliation and suicide would be sure to follow.'

"You'll what? Put me on torture chambers? Deny me the crown?"

"I just might deny you the crown-"

"Good. I. Don't. Want. It. Not if I can't make a single decision on my own." Gilbert interrupted hastily.

"If I may interrupt," Romulus finally stepped in before Gilbert could say another word on the matter. "What if there was some form of compromise?"

"A compromise, nonno?"

"Yes. Well, Gilbert is to be married soon, yes?" The king and queen nodded. "What if he were to find a bride before then? I say we set up a masquerade in a few days and he has until then to find a lover." Felicia clapped her hands and squealed in delight.

"Nonno that is a fantastic idea! Doitsu, what do you think?" She turned her head and put on her brightest smile. Not even Ludwig can say 'no' to his beloved wife. He took a deep breath to calm down.

"Very well." He turned to Gilbert in a calmer manner. "It will be set up within a week. You have one week to chose a girl and at the stroke of midnight, your announcement of your engagement will be made of your choice and I will not interfere. If not, I will announce your engagement to Elizaveta."

Gilbert felt his heart leap. He knew he would get married soon and he was overjoyed that his parents were about to keep their promise. He had a woman (or two?) in mind but both vanished without a trace, both attracted his fancy. He has one week to find this… Alexandria de LaFleur and all he had to do was be persistent about it. Persistent…

"West. I would like to talk about something with you."

Arthur nervously paced around the chicken coop glancing at his companion, Flying Mint Bunny hoping that she would be able to spot Madeline and his adoptive father. His father, Marie and Madeline were the only family he's ever known that loved him and he wouldn't know what to do if they were separated for the sake of some stupid debt. He did everything he could along with Madeline to prevent any more servants being sent to labour camps but it wasn't enough and it was destroying him that he couldn't or he refused to do more. It wasn't like he didn't think Madeline could do the task, it's just the chances weren't good that they would succeed.

He was done his chores ahead of time and used magic to get started on Madeline's chores but couldn't really continue. All he could do was worry about Madeline and whether or not she was successful in getting there and back safely.

Arthur was abandoned as a child by an English family because he had powers and he could see creatures no one else could see and no one wanted to be associated with a 'freak'. Luckily he was able to avoid going as low as stealing as he was able to do some magic tricks for entertainment. When people got bored of his act, he was forced to find work elsewhere and that elsewhere led to working at a tavern.

One night, a bar fight really got out of hand and he was caught in the middle, half beaten to death. When he was thrown on the street, a merchant passed by and took him back to the Bonnefoy manor where he was nursed back to health by the man and the master of the house's daughter, Madeline. He was adopted by the merchant who had no children of his own and he lived at the Bonnefoy manor where he led a happy life with Madeline and Eric. What was even better is that Eric was a mage and taught Arthur how to control his powers and teach him new complicated spells. He survived through the circumstances after Francis died without much complaint because as long as he had Madeline and Eric, with them, he was the happiest man in the world.

"Arthur?" Arthur turned around to find Alyssa walking towards him with a smile on her face. That's right. She was there as well to help cheer him up as well.

"Oh… Do you need something?"

"I wanted to ask you something. Earlier we met with the prince today because he was returning one of the horses and he said that someone threw stuff at him- y'know in self defence? Was it you? How hard did you knock him down?" She asked with a huge grin.

"Wait, what?" He certainly wasn't expecting that. He was aware of Alyssa's dislike for the prince although she never gave a legitimate reason why but why was she looking so excited and so hopeful. "I-er didn't even know a horse was taken."

"Oh." She backed off a little bit. "But it would've been totally awesome if you did. Like if you knocked down a thieving person that would make you a total hero! And you would be like a knight in shining armor." She was talking really fast and when she turned around and was moving kind of weird. Arthur couldn't help but smile nervously. Alyssa certainly was strange but that's what made her one of a kind. When they first met, Arthur couldn't really stand Alyssa and only tolerated her because she was the only person in Madeline's new 'family' that cared for her. Then as time grew by he grew attached to her lively and hyper personality although he doesn't always understand it, it's never a dull moment when she's around.

"Also, you seem kinda down. I'm sorry to hear about your father."

"Thank you. I've- Your mother has done all that she can do and we weren't able to help him." Alyssa took Arthur's hands gently and gave him a comforting squeeze.

"You got to keep the faith right? That's what heroes do, they never give up. I'm here for you, okay?" He gave her a smile in thanks. Without realizing it the couple's faces started to get closer and closer until their noses were barely touching. Then Arthur pulled back when he noticed Flying Mint Bunny acting giddy. Then he realized what he was doing then abruptly pulled away in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry, please forgive me." He said as he ran off. "Bullocks… What on Earth was I thinking? That's the problem, I wasn't thinking." He sighed.

"You were so close Arthur! Why didn't you…? You know how you feel for her!" Flying Mint Bunny flew around him before landing on his head.

"Well… It-it-it's complicated!" He said as he turned red.

"Oh look," Arthur turned his head and Madeline had returned with his father. He couldn't believe his eyes. He immediately ran up to both of them and embraced them as tight as he could.

Madeline's alibi was that she was picking wildflowers for the table center piece and Eric came home after he worked off his debt. Emilia wasn't pleased and she wasn't furious about Eric returning home. But she told him that he shouldn't expect to be paid. She would only give him food and shelter and that was it. Madeline was debating to tell her stepmother whether or not the court also let him off easy out of compassion to add to the story but it was hard enough to tell her what she and Arthur had been rehearsing for days. Luckily Emilia doesn't take much notice of Madeline and did not see through her lie.

As Madeline was arranging the center piece for the table, she couldn't help but think of a certain albino. Sure he was cocky, arrogant but there was also somebody who was lost, desperately trying to find their way through life. And Madeline had to admit Gilbert was quite handsome as well. A rare find. But what were the chances that he would fall in love with her? She was stripped of her noble title many years ago, she was almost constantly humiliated at home by her stepmother and stepsister, and she was a weirdo magnet.

She noticed that her light was dimming and she was about to fetch a new candle for the candle sticks but they were missing from the table. It was Madeline's job to clean and refill the candlesticks and she couldn't find them anywhere.

'What am I gonna do? Emilia will think that I took them. Then… Then… She might think I sold them to free Eric! I can tell her that I didn't right? RIGHT? It's the truth! So I should have no problem right?'

"You certainly look stressed, dear Madeline." A voice whispered in her ear and she began to scream when an arm snaked around her waist.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUUUN <strong>

**Who do you guys think the character who has the hots for Madeline is? It's an OC! Nah, kidding kidding. Free cookies to those who guess!  
><strong>

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed,faved and alerted I really appreciate it! Quite a bit of fluffiness and the beggining of _amour_ in here and I hope you guys like it. And if anyone was wondering what country this is set up in, I haven't decided on it. Once again, I'm doing a review limit here for a new update. If this story can get 10 or more reviews althogether, I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

The person didn't respond to Madeline's cry until she hit them in the stomach and they did back away from her before she made a bigger fuss. She backed herself against the wall and stared in shock at the tall figure whose face was completely covered in shadows. The only thing she could recognize the person as a male was the spikey hair and his voice. She knew that this was a bad position to be in but this caught her completely off guard and she simply was too frightened to think rationally.

"Come now dear Madeline, is that how you greet me? After all, it has been a while since we've last seen each other." As Lars approached her, she retreated in the same number of steps away from him.

"L-Lars De K-Keizer." She managed to squeak out. She feared this man for as long as she could remember. He was the person her Father was going to see before he died to settle some sort of trade agreement with his family and Emila completed the agreement. When he came over for the first time, she thought Lars was nice but later she was proven to be dead wrong. When she turned fourteen, he started to act really strange when he saw her. He would watch her from a distance and when no one was around, he would sneak up behind her and embrace her and whisper something in his native language to her and from that point on, it was perfectly clear to Madeline that he wanted her. But luckily, he is never successful in proceeding any further.

"Tell me Madeline, aren't you sick of this life? Is this all you want to do? Slave away for people who took away your title and constantly ignore you?"

"It-it's not the life I prefer… But-but I… oh maple!" She squeaked as Lars was within arms reach and gave her flyaway curl a gentle teasing tug.

"I'm staying here for a few days as a guest. So how about you escort me to my room?" He smirked. This was definitely not good.

'Please help me!' Madeline silently pleaded as Lars was getting closer and closer to her with no where to run.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" A silver wolf materialized out of nowhere and stood protectively in front of Madeline. Madeline turned her head to her left and Arthur was standing in the doorway with his hand bent back and his fingers folded and a small glowing green circle hovering around it.

"You should know where the boundaries are, Lord Keizer." Arthur hissed.

"I could report you to the Baroness." Lars said lazily. "And she would send you away for assult with your tricks."

"As long as no physical damage is done, she won't lay a finger on me." Arthur had a triumphant smirk then it faded. "Madeline is apart of this house and any form of disrespect to her or any of us will not be tolerated as long as we all are."

"Is that so." He had a thin smile. He took a tulip that was in Madeline's centerpiece and he put it in her hand. "Then I will not 'disrespect' Madeline any further. But I do request that I am to be shown to my room."

"I'll do it." Arthur said.

"I asked Madeline, not you."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Maddie there you are! Hi, can I steal her away for a while?" Alyssa appeared out of nowhere and took Madeline's arm. "What'cha guys talking abou- Doggie!" The silver wolf turned his head to Alyssa wagged its tail rapidly then vanished.

'That's Alyssa for you.' Madeline smiled to herself as Alyssa dragged her away. When they were in Alyssa's room and after Alyssa shut the door, Madeline lost it. She burst into silent tears out of fear, shock and gratitude. Over the past couple of years, the moves Lars has made has become more and more aggressive towards her and she couldn't help but be afraid even though they don't get very far.

"Hey, it-it's okay, Maddie." Alyssa said soothingly. "Nobody's gonna hurt you." She said as she embraced her stepsister. After Madeline calmed down, Alyssa ranted on and on about her issues with Ivanna for today.

"She is SO conceited… Blah blah blah… Just because the prince came over today… Blah blah blah… Doesn't mean he's interested in her. I wouldn't be surprised if he was scared of her."

"Yeah, I-I wouldn't e-either." Like many other girls, Ivanna had her eyes set on the prince even though they knew it was practically impossible considering there were rumors that he was being engaged to Princess Elizaveta. Ivanna's ambition was to 'make everyone become one' with her meaning that she has ambitions to seize the throne. And since she and Alyssa come from noble backgrounds, there is still a chance, not very good but it was still there.

"Anyway… I was wondering if you could help me patch up my dress pretty please? I accidentally tripped earlier and one thing led to the next and I tried to fix it and… yeah." Alyssa held out a white and red dress that had holes in the sleeves where stitches were attempted but no success and the hem of the skirt was mostly torn off and hanging on by a few threads. She couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Here, I'll show you how to do it right." Madeline borrowed Marie's sewing kit and showed Alyssa how to stitch certain areas of the dress properly then gave her some scrap fabric to practice on.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"You know Emila, I've heard some _interesting_ news today about the prince."

"Do tell Lars." She smiled sweetly. Arthur and Madeline were setting the main course on the table, Arthur paying no heed as he was not interested in politics, while Madeline was listening very carefully.

"He apparently convinced his father to change the policies on shipping criminals away to camps or deporting them. From now on, the criminals must have fair trials and will no longer have harsh punishments if they are merely thieves. And those who are shipped off must be compensated." Madeline unintentionally dropped a plate too high from the table, it was loud enough to make noise but thankfully not enough to break it. She mumbled 'Sorry.' "Apparently in my opinion, there are just too many thieves and it is absurd to compensate them for breaking the law. Once a thief, always a thief. There should be no reward for bastards who can't afford anything, it's their own damn fault."

During Lars' speech, the doorbell rang loudly making everyone jump. Marie was the one to answer it and returned to Emila very quickly with a letter in her hand. Madeline prayed that it was not another notice for some form of payment.

"What is it mother?" Ivanna asked.

"There's a ball in a few days." She smiled at Ivanna. "We are invited and every eligible lady is to attend as the prince is looking for a wife. I believe you have a bigger chance at your future husband." The smile on Ivanna's face grew to be bigger, happier and had a more menacing aura than ever which made all of the servants shiver.

"Oh yes that reminds me." Lars spoke out once again. "You may have some competition, Emilia. Word is that the prince is interested in some 'Alexandria'. She came up in some of the courtiers' conversations. No one knows who she is but she certainly caught the prince's eye."

"Well, we'll just have to be one step ahead, won't we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Child are you alright?" Marie came up to Madeline as she was drawing water from the well. "You've been acting strangely since dinner."

"Yes, what make you say- Maple!" Madeline accidentally knocked the bucket back into the well and the rope came off. "Oh boy… Where's that hook? I'm absolutely fine Marie."

"Madeline, I've known you for eighteen years. You act strange and uptight when that… bastard comes around but not like this."

"I… um… Met the prince after I saved Eric." She replied shyly. "But I still can't believe I gave him Mother's name." Marie gave a silent gasp of excitement.

"Child, I'm so happy for you. I don't know what to say." She smiled.

"I don't think you should say anything. I don't plan to meet him again. I-I do like him… He's handsome, he has some sense of humour, a little arrogant but… oh maple… I'm trailing off." She blushed.

"Why don't you want to see him again? Child, this may be your chance for happiness. I don't want to see you give up on it without even trying. Even that man said it himself, the prince is looking for you."

"Non, Marie. He is looking for Alexandria de LaFleur. Not Madeline the servant girl..." 'Who threw apples and rocks at him.' She finished in her head.

"Then tell him the truth. If he is interested in Alexandria de LaFleur then I'm sure he'll be interesting in you."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Marie smiled at her which cheered Madeline up again. Now the trick was to meet him again without Emilia knowing. Ivanna would murder her if she found out that the prince was possibly in love with Madeline.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Gilbert threw another stone in the water and it only skipped two times before sinking.

"Aha! You have to do better than that amigo! I still hold the record!"

"It's not my damn fault! The water is… too… thin." Gilbert growled. "And Gilbird flew off somewhere."

"Amigo, the trick is to find a rock with a flat surface…"

"Then it's too small! It doesn't make a big enough splash."

"Just because it needs to be flat doesn't mean it's small. And you throw it like this." Antonio swung his arm with ease and the rock he had skipped extremely far before finally sinking.

"I guess it's true that idiots have more luck." Gilbert chuckled. "Mind passing some of that on to me?"

"Que? I just showed you, it's no secret." He smiled.

"No, like… I seriously need some luck. I mean, I have to find somebody, a girl… preferably… to marry within a few days."

"Ayiyi. That's gonna be harsh."

"You'll do fine, Gilbert." Romulus came out of nowhere which made Gilbert and Antonio jump. Or at least Gilbert. Antonio turned his head and just gave a good natured wave.

"Old man! Don't scare us like that!" Gilbert panted.

"You sound like you can use some advice on finding the right woman." Gilbert face palmed and turned red as memories of elaborate and disturbing versions of the talk came flooding back. Despite the beer he had earlier. Or it might be because of the beer it's coming back. 'Ah, screw it. Just get it over with.'

"Just flirt with every girl you see, flash them a heartfelt smile…" And Romulus went on and on for about half an hour, with Gilbert turning red a few times and Antonio just smiling and taking notes. Gilbert figured that sooner or later he'll eventually forget the notes. Antonio's idiotic mind will eventually make him forget about it or when his guard is down, Gilbert planned to steal the notebook and burn it. Romulus' words were bad enough when he was talking only to Gilbert and he didn't need his best (human) friend being corrupted.

"And last but not least, just be yourself. A true lover will love you no matter what."

"Uh…" Gilbert just stared blankly, still somewhat traumatized. "I need to find Gilbird."

As Gilbert walked through the bush, he tried everything he could to erase all of the crude details of his great-grandfather's talk without erasing the decent advice. He whistled with his fingers and waited for a few seconds. With no answer from his friend, he moved to another area. After two more tries, Gilbird flew down from a canopy with a small bundle of berries in his beak, offering some to Gilbert.

"Thanks little guy." He smiled.

"Hey, do you think that everything happens by chance or do you think some things are meant to be?" Gilbird chirped in his hand which Gilbert fully understood. He figured that Gilbird was saying that fate does play some part in people's lives but they have to do the rest of the work themselves.

"Well, how are you supposed to do the rest of the work when fate only gives you one meager clue on what to do?" Gilbird chirped once more.

"No shit I'm stressed. Maybe a swim would help." Gilbert walked to the bank, took off his boots, belt and his dark blue tunic and cape leaving him only in his pants and just dove into the water. It was freezing cold which was a shock to his body but he just kept on moving, trying to relax and sort out his thoughts at the same time.

"Hey Gilbird! How about you time me so I can kick that show-off's ass in a race? From this rock to that shore?" Gilbird tweeted in agreement. When Gilbert reached a rock that was sticking out near him, Gilbird signaled him to go and Gilbert (awesomely) front crawled to the shore and back within two and a half minutes according to Gilbird.

"What? Are you serious? Damn. It's enough to run from the guards but Antonio could totally cheat and make his time less than that. Buut… That's just the crawl. He's useless with the backstroke." Gilbert grinned as he started again with very little time to rest because according to him, he was invincible. As he was coming back from the other shore, he was mentally praising himself and thinking that Antonio was totally going to lose. Then he heard a scream behind him.

He turned his head and whoever he bumped into was starting to go under. He grabbed the person by their arm and swam back to shore. The woman went on her knees and started coughing and Gilbert couldn't believe his luck when he recognized her.

"Alexandria!"

"Yo-your highness." She tried to get on her feet but stumbled and Gilbert helped her back up before steadying her.

"Careful, we wouldn't want a lady like yourself to be injured now would we?"

"I could say the same for you." She giggled as she and Gilbert sat down on the sand.

"Oh please, I'm the most awesome person to ever walk this planet, I can handle anything the world throws at me." He grinned. Madeline couldn't help but laugh again at him, his arrogance really was amusing.

"So, where are your servants?" Oh right. She had to play the part of a courtier now.

"I-er… G-Gave them a day off. I-I thought they needed it."

"A day off? What for?" He scoffed as he never heard of such a thing as courtiers allowing servants extra days off.

"Servants are people too. Don't you ever tire of being waited on hand and foot all the time?"

"Yes, it can be such a pain in the a-" He coughed as he was trying to correct his language and try not to intimidate the lady. "It can be a pain. But it's what they do and I never hear MY servants complaining or asking for extra days off."

"But… Um… Do you ever… Oh nevermind."

"Hmm? What's on your mind? You seem to be able to speak your mind before."

"It's just that… I'm afraid I might insult you or something and well…" Gilbert laughed again.

"Please, I'm the awesomest prince and you can say whatever you want and it won't bother me. There's no punishment or anything, people can speak out. As long as its not too blast-famous." Madeline couldn't suppress her laugh when he said that.

"Blasphemous. I see." Gilbert turned away a little bit in embarrassment.

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Well… I was wondering if you actually listened to your people. Like REALLY listened to them, being able to read the atmosphere and all that." Madeline thought that Gilbert would take this as an insult and brush it off but he was actually thinking about it.

"No, I suppose I haven't. I have enough problems already and I wasn't aware that it was another stupid chore to add to my list."

"It's not necessarily a chore. It's your choice. It just… Helps you understand people better and vice versa." Madeline heard a distant voice calling out to her meaning that she should return quickly.

"Well…" He paused then had a signature grin on his face. "I suppose it's never too late to learn, right?"

"That's right. Listen, I… I have to go." She stood up to leave then Gilbert gently took her hand to stop her.

"Already? That's a real shame. But I'm not letting you get away that easily, Alexandria. I want to meet again. I'm having a tennis match tomorrow at the courts and I would like you to come and watch me." Madeline thought about it for a second and knew it was a bad idea. Everyone knew about it and Emila, Alyssa and Ivanna were going to be there.

"I-I'm sorry. I have business to attend to tomorrow, your high-"

"Gilbert. I prefer you to call me by my first name, thank you very much."

"Gilbert… I'm sorry but I can't make it."

"Very well… Then the day after. Meet me by the Lady Maria Cathedral around noon. It's not the perfect place to meet up but it's less crowded."

"Alright." Madeline smiled. For once, Gilbert did a bold move and followed one of his great-grandfather's advice and kissed her on the cheek before she ran off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No! That one won't work." Ivanna drawled as her mother showed her one of her gowns as a choice to wear to the ball.

"Why not? It's green and Gilbert is very fond of green."

"And a bunch of other girls will be wearing the same colour!" Ivanna whined.

"And they will all be wearing the same style, it'll be a nightmare!" Alyssa faked absolute fear. "Keep acting like that and he'll definitely notice your whiny attitude. Guys really like that." Alyssa said sarcastically.

"Oh?" Ivanna's voice became dangerously calm as she walked over to Alyssa. "Keep acting like that and men will notice how horrid your face looks along with how fat your body is getting."

"Alyssa, unlike you Ivanna has high hopes for her future and I would appreciate if you do not hinder her success because it means your success as well." Alyssa sighed in frustration.

"Forgive me mother but it's not my fault that we don't have what's she's looking for and she can't cope with the ones that she has. Might as well start digging through graves and go through dead people's clothes." Her mother pursed her lips and Alyssa thought that she was going to get another earful.

"Very clever, Alyssa. For once, you're actually thinking about something other than food. Come." Ivanna followed her without question.

"What? What did I do?" Alyssa followed her mother and sister to Francis' old room where a giant chest was covered with a thin layer of dust sat on the foot of his bed. Emilia opened the chest and there was a white bundle within. Emilia unraveled it to be the most beautiful dress anyone has ever seen. It was a pale blue gown that was decorated with bead streamers, small pearls that were clustered around the corset to resemble flowers with jewels in the center and elaborate embroidery around the neckline and the shoulders, and fine white floral embroidery along the sleeves.

"It's perfect." Ivanna purred as she examined the hem. Alyssa found a pair of beautiful white shoes that had small jewels on them and when seen from a distance, it looks like small waves.

"Where did you find this?" Ivanna asked.

"It's Madeline's wedding dress. But it's not being used so might as well."

"If it's Maddie's then… shouldn't she wear it to the ball?" Alyssa asked as she was admiring the shoes, captivated by their beauty.

"Since when does a royal event involve commoners? Her status dropped a long time ago." Ivanna drawled.

"Well, she is our sister and the invitation did say that EVERY eligible maiden was to attend."

"What are you doing?" Madeline's quiet voice came out from the doorway.

"Just… Airing out your dress. I thought that we could all go to the masquerade as one big happy family." Emilia, for the first time since they met, put on a sweet smile for Madeline, one that gave her the impression that she did care for Madeline.

"Me? At a ball? I-I don't know what to say." At that moment, Alyssa put Madeline's shoes back in the chest and walked away.

"Wh-what did I do?" Madeline asked quietly. Apparently, not quiet enough as Ivanna heard her.

"She doesn't want you to go."

Xxxxxxxxx

The day to meet Gilbert could not come any slower. As expected, Emilia took her daughters to the tennis match and surprisingly, the prince had accompanied them for the rest of the day, mostly Ivanna. Ivanna was such in a pleasant mood that she didn't insult Madeline in any way. To be honest, a pleasant Ivanna was more frightening than a normal or pissed Ivanna.

She was able to spend the day with Arthur, Marie and Eric, helping Eric and Marie with their duties when she finished with hers and when they didn't need her help anymore, she spent the rest of her time with Arthur even though she couldn't help him with his work as he was using magic to remove some mold from the cellar of the manor. She didn't want to be alone because Lars was still with them and God only knows what he would do to her next time he caught her alone. When she was sure that Lars was nowhere around, she told the others about the prince and that he wanted to meet her again. The three servants supported Madeline as long as she wanted to see him, which she did, and told her not to worry about her chores and they would think of a good excuse for her absence.

Later that evening, she realized that she had nothing to wear without being identified as a commoner. Luckily, Alyssa had been going through her gowns and gave two to Madeline that were gently used and fit Madeline like a glove.

Madeline was up bright and early to get dressed and get into town. She took her pigtails out and wore her hair down with only a hair band on her head. Her choice of her gown for the day was a dark red gown that wasn't that different from her everyday wear except that the back was low but her hair covered most of it. By the time she got to the cathedral, it was already ten thirty according to the sun dial that was near her. She waited by the fountain which was in the middle of the cathedral and she felt like an animal in a zoo although there were less people coming and going and no one was really paying her much attention. This church wasn't used by many people even though today was Sunday, a perfect day to spend with the prince without her absence being noticed much.

Madeline sat on the edge of the fountain and just stared at the clouds, thinking of her father and praying that he was doing well in Heaven with her mother. He may have scolded her for not being in church or sneaking around when Emilia wasn't looking but he wouldn't be less than thrilled to hear her reasoning.

She wouldn't have done something like this, ever. At first it was only to save Eric's life. Now she couldn't help but feel attracted to the prince, yearning for him even though their meetings were short. Short but very meaningful. She wanted to learn more about him.

She looked around and Gilbert was still not in sight and the clouds started to disappear. With nothing better to do and no one around, she decided to sing to herself and dance (or twirl) a little bit but stopped the moment she heard someone's footsteps then continued.

_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up so I can walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up to more than I can be_

Gilbert finally made his way to the old church, wandering its limestone corridors in search of his lady. She said that she would come and he was confident that she did or she will come. Since she's not from here she took the time to explore perhaps? He stopped when he heard something echo through the corridor. He thought it was a hymn by the monks but it was a female voice and it had a happy feeling to it compared to the hymns that are so depressing to him as they only seem to praise the dead.

It was a song that was so soft and so beautiful and it hung in the air, it reminded him of the mockingbirds that sang outside of his window every morning in the spring. He followed it until he found the courtyard where he saw 'Alexandria' dancing and singing and she didn't notice him.

_There is no life - no life without its hunger  
>Each restless heart beats so imperfectly<br>But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
>Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.<em>

Then she did notice him and stopped.

"Oh, g-good morning, yo- G-Gilbert." She smiled with a faint red streak across her face.

"Actually it's the afternoon but it's good to see you too… Birdie~"

"Birdie?"

"Yeah. Your name is too long and I was thinking what would be a good nickname for you and now I've decided it's Birdie. You okay with that?" He grinned.

"Y-yeah. It's cute." She smiled. 'I'd prefer it over Alexandria. Maybe I should tell him…'

"Now, shall we be off then, Birdie? I'd like to show you what I can around here. Starting with the monastery library." He offered out his hand which Madeline accepted tenderly. "I figured since you are fond of books you might enjoy it."

"That's not fair. You have already found my weakness but I have yet to learn yours." She smiled playfully.

"That's part of being awesome. I have the power to read minds." He laughed. "Actually I'm starting to take some of your advice. By learning to really listen to people and reading the atmosphere other than what is required of me."

"Really? How's that working out for you?"

"Really good. It really does amaze me what goes on outside of my duties. I guess it really is worth it to pay attention once in a while." As Gilbert guided Madeline through the corridors, a smooth and calming hymn echoed and as they were getting closer and closer to the library, Madeline noticed the paintings on the walls and on the ceiling. They were Roman-era paintings of saints, angels and other supernatural beings. With the singing of the monks, it created an atmosphere that made her want to cry because it was so moving.

"We're here." Madeline couldn't wait to see what the library looked like. When Gilbert opened a wooden door there was a room not much bigger than the kitchen in her home, which was still pretty big. Walls of books lined the walls and there was a railing in the center of the room. Madeline ran unladylike to the railing to look down like a child and couldn't believe her eyes. There were like seven flights of stairs to the bottom and shelves of books were everywhere. Then she realized that she wasn't acting how she was supposed to and laughed in embarrassment.

"Sorry. I guess I got a little carried away."

"What's to apologize for? You like it don't you?"

"Yes. Very much. I've never seen this many books in my life."

"What I really liked about this place when I was younger was that the railing make a really awesome slide. Then it got too small and I can't do it anymore." Madeline giggled.

"What?"

"You're really funny. I used to do that kind of stuff too at my home when I was a kid. But it wasn't this tall." She scanned the shelves along the stairs with Gilbert in tow, her joy and excitement could barely be contained.

"How come you love to read so much?"

"Oh… I guess it's because of my father. When I was little, he would read to me every night. He loved books on science, mythology, philosophy… romance." She had a slight tone of embarrassment at the word romance. "He-he was French and quite the ladies' man from what my servants told me."

"Been there, went through that. My Old Man- or my great-grandfather Romulus- was… IS still the 'Love Guru' and everyone goes to him to advice although I strongly don't recommend it unless if you want to be traumatized for a while. Three months is the average time one person is traumatized and another month of recovery time."

"I don't remember him traumatizing me with his romance talks. But right now, I'd give anything to hear his voice again. Even if it was an embarrassing romance discussion." They exchanged another smile as Madeline leaned over the banister once again to gaze at the monks on the ground floor. She heard Gilbert walk down the stairs and he had his back to her.

"Is something the matter?" She asked timidly.

"All my life… I have never seen anyone with so much… passion for life. You've shown much within the past three days than I have ever in my entire life." He started walking down the stairs again with Madeline following behind him, trying not to trip on her skirt.

"If there's anything I have ever done to insult you, I'm-" Gilbert covered her mouth with his hand.

"Enough with the apologies already. You've done nothing wrong."

'Except lie about my name. I need to tell him at some point but… How will he react when he learns the truth?'

xxxxxxxxxx

For the rest of the afternoon until nightfall, Gilbert gave Madeline a tour of the capital, which she had not entered for many years unless if she was going to the farmer's market or the magic market with Arthur. In celebration for the masquerade, performers and dancers have crowded the streets and decorations were put up everywhere. Madeline and Gilbert had never seen a place so vibrant and lively.

A couple of street performers brought a fiddle and a flute, playing a festive song that reminded Gilbert of sailors or traveling to Italy. He bowed and stretched his hand out to Madeline offering to dance. She didn't understand what he was trying to get at until he asked her (awkwardly). They took each other's hands and skipped across the dance area along with the rhythm and some other people decided to join as well. It was so much fun, spinning around with others, making silly moves with their feet, making bridges for people to pass under them and passing under those bridges, it seemed like the hours just flew by.

When nightfall came, it started to rain and Gilbert and Madeline took refuge in small café taking a seat by the fireplace. Gilbert was ranting on and on of how awesome that was, as he had not laughed like that in a long time, not since his childhood, not since he first met Antonio. Then all of a sudden, Gilbird comes out of nowhere out of his hair and he was more like a poofy tennis ball or a really big ball of fuzz.

"You little sneak! I thought you were back at home." He laughed as he placed Gilbird in his palm.

"Is that your pet?" Madeline asked.

"And my best friend in the entire world. Other than Antonio. Birdie, Gilbird. Gilbird, Birdie." He pointed back and forth between them. Gilbird turned to his right thinking this 'Birdie' was right next to him and he couldn't see anything then chirped to say hello.

"Keep going little guy." He lifted him and made him face Madeline which he chirped again.

"He's cute. I also have a companion at my home. A white Labrador name Kuma… Kumashi- no... Kumatata… that doesn't sound right… Oh! Kumajiro. But all he does is sleep all day and sometimes he helps me and my friend on hunting trips."

"Is there anything you don't do?"

"Fly. But once there's a way to make humans fly, I'm sure I'll be the first one to do so."

"Eh, unless if the sorcerers can come up with something quick, I have a feeling that's gonna be another couple hundred years before that happens."

There was a pause as both of them were trying to find something else to continue the conversation. Madeline thought it was a good time to tell him the truth now about her name and her real status. He seems to trust her and like her and vice versa, surly he would listen.

"Gilbert… There's something I have to tell you…" She started but was cut off by Gilbert who didn't hear her.

"Hey… do you think I have a chance of making a good king? I mean I know I just met you and just started taking some of your advice which did work but… I have no real desire in becoming king and it's-it's not like I'm scared or anything, I'm way too awesome to be scared of something like that. I'm just… unsure if I can actually do it. How do I know if I'm doing the right thing or-?" It was Madeline's turn to cut him off with her hand and smiled gently at him.

"Gilbert, you were born with great power and with that come with great responsibility, that I'm sure you have been told. But I think that if you just be yourself and do what you think is right… I think you'll make an excellent king. They'll remember you for who you are, not what you are." He just stared at her dumbfounded as a child who was just given a lecture, a lecture that was more focused on guidance than being reprimanded.

"Oh… Sorry, did I say something wrong? My mouth has run off without me again."

"Not at all. It is your mouth that has me hypnotized." Madeline was unsure of what that meant but it made her cheeks warm. Their faces were close enough as it was and they gradually seemed to be getting closer and closer. Madeline closed her eyes as Gilbert placed a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth which she accepted and returned the kiss, allowing him access into her mouth, allowing his warmth embrace her. Gilbert embraced her tenderly as if she was the most valuable treasure on the face of the planet, praying that this was much more than a dream so that this lady, HIS lady did not slip through his fingers once again.

It wasn't until Gilbird's loud and excessive chirping that they finally broke apart. Madeline glanced at the wooden grandfather clock in the corner and it was much later than she had anticipated. Gilbert took her back to her manor's grounds on his horse, he insisted that he walked her up to the house but she convinced him not to as she didn't want to wake anyone up.

"I want to meet again, before the masquerade. Do you know where the ruins on the riverbank are?" Madeline nodded. "It's one of my favourite spots to be alone. Will you meet me there tomorrow?"

"I will try."

"Then I'll wait there all day for you. If not, I'll see you at the ball then?"

"For sure." She whispered as they were drawn into another kiss. Gilbert moved down her neck and kissed her neck gently. Madeline gasped as he nibbled her neck and whispered in her ear 'Ich liebe dich.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ich liebe dich.- I love you

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Sorry the update is a tad later than I thought. I've got a lot of stuff going on at my place and I'm basically doing housework for the next couple of days with getting some words typed in every evening. Kudos for those who guessed although for some reason more people on my DA guessed than on here, not that I'm complaining but oh well... And some of the guesses were pretty funny actually. ... And Lars(Netherlands) makes his appearance! I apologize to Netherlands fans for making him kind of a douchebag but it's like making Francis the dad who passes away (if I haven't already I apologize to France's fans) but somebody's gotta do it and he fit the part more or less. I couldn't find Lars' last name so I gave him 'Kaizer' or whatever. I looked it up and it means emperor in Dutch.<strong>

**Arthur's spell belongs to Harry Potter(?) I think... He used it in HetaOni as one of his attacks and it means something along the lines of 'I summon a protector' but whatever, I'm crediting it as a Harry Potter spell. And if I'm mistaken, it's to whoever or whatever owns it. **

**Last comments: I'm very happy how this chappy went, it's so cute and I had to use that line at the end of the chapter from the movie. That was one of the most heart melting lines they have. *sigh* I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Oh yeah and this time the review limit is... 16 or more reviews please and I'll update within a few days. I'm going to Saskatchewan in two days so I won't have internet access since we are camping but I will work on the next segement.**

**Enjoy and free cookies to everyone who reviewed, commented, favourited and alerted! (They're better than England's. It's oatmeal chocolate chip!)**


	5. Chapter 5

As Emilia and her daughters were walking up the church steps, Ivanna was scanning the area to see if she could spot Prince Gilbert once more and strike up another long conversation and eventually spend the day alongside him once more. He seemed to be enjoying her company and she most certainly enjoyed his. She was able to spot the king and queen whom everyone made way for but Gilbert was not with them.

Ivanna's dream to be the most powerful person in the country. Ever since she was young, people respected her, adored her and gave her what she wanted when she wanted it. However, she learned that she was not the most adored person and that infuriated her for some reason. She had to be the most powerful. She had to be number one. She had to run the world the way she wanted it without any objections. And to do that, she decided that people must 'become one with her' to become the most powerful. If she's happy, everyone else is happy. Or they will be.

She was almost at her goal and it was only a matter of time before she would have a nation in the palm of her hand. And the person who would rule alongside her wasn't bad looking either; he was truly a rare find. Her title would ensure her to a marriage to a person who ranks almost as high as a king, or even a King himself. The chances weren't great being married to a Prince or a King seeing as most of them were in arranged marriages. And so was this one until a few days ago. Ever since Ivanna heard the news, she would stop at nothing to make Gilbert hers.

She only thought of him as a pawn that could be manipulated quite easily, seeing as he was always following orders or suggestion without much protest and he didn't put up any protest when she requested to spend the day with him. She had plenty of tricks up her sleeve to try and ensnare her prize; she would even dare to use her body to that extent if he desired. If he didn't want it now, she'll make him want her the way she wants him. She didn't know what was so captivating about the prince but she knew that she had to have him and no one else could have him.

Even though they rarely exchanged a word before, Ivanna had understood what kind of person he was like. And she had people to spy on him when she couldn't. From what she could tell, he was a boy who tries to live his life to the fullest, or what little of it he has. He spends most of his life reluctantly fulfilling his duties as heir to the throne. Which leaves his spirit crushed and miserable, which is perfect for manipulation, Ivanna thought. What joy he finds in his life is rare and he never shows his happiness in public. Which is even better, if Ivanna can give him the illusion of joy then he would be her servant of sorts, her plaything as she would be the one to bring him happiness and he would do anything for her until she was done with him. That is IF she was going to be through with him. But he was always rebellious, trying to struggle as much as he could to suit his needs. Nonononono. That simply won't do. He must learn to obey at all times without question.

Ivanna was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard some courtiers whisper about this mysterious 'Alexandria de LaFleur'. Just the name of that little witch made her blood boil. She is going to ruin everything that Ivanna had worked for all her life. She already started influencing Gilbert and it made her sick. Yesterday, Ivanna did manage to persuade him to accompany her for the day and she planned to 'relieve some of the burden' on him by showing sympathy for the poor Prince, having so much pressure put onto him and she knew how frustrating it was to have that kind of responsibility. It did work for a little and Ivanna thought it was working well seeing as there was some connection building up between them over time. But she still couldn't reach that breaking point of his, he seemed to be in higher spirits and he seemed to be sharper of what was around him.

Then the conversation shifted to HER. Ivanna asked why all of a sudden he decided to convince his father to change the policy on prisoners. His reply was that he was given a new perspective on life. A perspective that no one else around him could give which made him consider not only the privileged people and maintaining the peace within that small society, but everyone within his country. He was like a child, seeking to explore every inch of this world to understand it better and at the same time, keeping in mind of his duty and of who he is. He wanted to learn more, he wanted to be guided by that person who opened his eyes, an Alexandria de LaFleur.

What change had been brought upon Gilbert infuriated Ivanna. Yes, it made him shine brighter, made him appreciate his job a little more knowing that there is a way to make changes without being completely rebellious and he didn't always have to agree with everything. This was infuriating! Everything was ruined! She wasn't the one who changed him and may have lost all of her chances with him! She wasn't the one who liked having her toys taken away when she didn't do anything wrong to deserve it. She had to find a way to bring down this Alexandria within two days. And it won't be easy.

"Ivanna." Her mother motioned her to come by her side where she tucked a piece of a white cloth in her coat pocket. She had a smile meaning that she had another plan. She whispered in Ivanna's ear what was going to happen and Ivanna simply couldn't wait. Alyssa was already in the church waiting for them and she doesn't know.

After church was finished, Emilia slipped the cloth into Ivanna's hand where she ran ahead to catch up with the royals.

"Forgive me, your majesties but you seemed to have dropped this on your way out." Ivanna quickly curtseyed and held out a cross pendant with a small rose encased in glass in the center to the queen who became quite flustered.

"Oh! I-I don't know what to say. Thank you, Miss Ivanna. This is my most cherished possession, other than Ludwig and Gilly of course, vee, oh, I'm blabbing on again. Grazie." She smiled which Ivanna returned. "Oh! Ma-maybe we can have a chat tomorrow, you and I. And your mother can come too. To thank you."

"It would be my pleasure, your Grace." She smiled serenely. Ivanna knew that Gilbert was no longer going to be easy but the queen certainly is.

It was late in the afternoon when Ivanna, her mother and sister returned home. They were invited to a gathering by one of Emilia's acquaintances where people just get together, have tea, played some card games and gossip. Ivanna was enjoying the card games as she won several rounds and more money for herself. She was in a pleasant mood until HER name came up again and spread like a disease. As much as she hated Alexandria, she listened very carefully, trying to get every detail of her. The problem was that nobody has really seen her before.

"Oh! That reminds me. I saw Prince Gilbert with some girl in town today. She was quite ordinary, nothing really special about her."

"Well she has to have something for Gilbert to notice her. He must be bewitched!" Bewitched… Insteresting… Perhaps she could use that to her advantage.

The sun was starting to get low in the sky when they arrived at home, it was time for dinner and Emilia expected a hot meal ready for her and her daughters the moment they arrived.

"I'm starving!" Alyssa whined. "I hope Maddie made pancakes 'cause those would really hit the spot."

"You should get your brain checked, Alyssa. You can't have breakfast meals for dinner meals."

"And you are too narrow minded Ivanna, you have no sense of taste whatsoever."

"Oooh, great comeback."

"Girls!" Emilia snapped.

"Ah, welcome back ladies. I was expecting you earlier." Lars greeted them in the front hall. "I trust your day went well?"

"It went very well. We were invited by one of my acquaintances to a gathering. Oh yes, and Ivanna and I have an audience with the queen." Emilia said smiling slyly.

"So then, I'm assuming they didn't notice the pendant was taken?"

"Not at all."

"Maddie!" Alyssa went into the dining hall and shouted into the kitchen because she refused to go anywhere near a stove and cleaning products because she dislikes the smell. Unless if Arthur was there and he wasn't cooking. "Could you make me some pancakes? I'm really hungry!"

"Now that you mentioned it Lady Alyssa," Lars came into the dining room with her mother. "I haven't seen Madeline all day. I know she's shy around me until after a while but she disappeared into thin air."

"Yes… Matil… Madeline does have a tendency to stay out of my way while working. She'll turn up before we retire."

But Madeline did not return, much to the distress of Alyssa and Ivanna. Ivanna, mostly because she needed to vent her frustration on someone and she didn't feel like getting an earful from her mother by starting a fight with Alyssa. Despite the fact that their beds were prepared for them, Ivanna was convinced that Madeline was out doing something other than what she was supposed to. And she had to have permission to leave to go to town which she did not. Ivanna smirked as she would have fun punishing Madeline for disobeying her mother.

It was extremely late at night, only a few hours until dawn when Ivanna noticed some noise that was different than the farm animals. She scanned the premises from her window like a hawk. She saw nothing but her hearing was heightened and incredible. She blocked out the usual white noise and heard the voice of Madeline and someone else.

"I will try." Madeline sounded happy, much happier in the past ten years that Ivanna has known her. It brought joy to Ivanna knowing that there was still plenty of her spirit to crush. Ivanna didn't like Madeline much and loved to make her feel broken and useless. The reason? Madeline was just another rival in her life that threatened her goals. Madeline was adored, had everything she wanted and much more. It wouldn't do if she and Ivanna were the same status. Madeline would outshine Ivanna for sure and she would be second to her. Now that she's a servant, there's nothing Madeline can do to threaten her.

"Then I'll wait all day for you. If not, will I see you at the ball then?" It was definitely a male, whose voice seemed so familiar but it was too dark to see who it was. Ivanna strained to hear more but couldn't. A few minutes passed and the stranger left on his horse and Madeline was approaching the house, in plain view, wearing one of Alyssa's dresses. Yes, Ivanna would definitely enjoy punishing her for breaking the rules. Not tonight, if there were any blood to be shed it would be too dark to see.

xxxxxxxx

Madeline woke up with a warm lick to her face. She cracked her eyes open to see the beady black eyes of her Labrador, Kumajiro. She couldn't help but think that today was going to be a beautiful day, the continuation of a wonderful dream. But she wanted to continue the dream without having the illusion of a mask. She would tell him today, no matter what.

Gilbert likes her a lot, perhaps does he love her? Madeline thought about it and it was a possibility. They've known each other for a short time but it can happen. But does she love him? She thought about his traits, what made her like him so. He was handsome, charming, funny, was unafraid to speak his mind, arrogant, cocky,(Madeline did like boys who weren't all goody-goody), smart, and he respects her opinions and to her surprise, he took some of her advice even though he didn't have to. And he still has a lot to learn an a little naïve but that was alright. Yes, she was definitely in love with him, there was something special about him and she could honestly say what she felt towards him was love.

Madeline sat up only to see her step-mother and sisters at the foot of her bed, Emilia looking furious and Ivanna looking rather smug.

"Are you ill?" Emilia had ice in her voice.

"N-no."

"Where were you last night?"

"I was hunting… And I-I lost track of the time. I didn't catch anything though." Madeline mumbled.

"Then who were you with? I heard a man with you last night." Ivanna said.

"It… was a man… From the city… Who found the same hunting spot as I did."

"I don't believe you. You're hiding something from me." Emilia narrowed her eyes.

"I was only hunting for something to cook for later. I see no reason to lie, _Belle-Mere_."

xxxxxxxx

Madeline was drawing some water for tea for later from the well and talking with Arthur, who was interrogating her about her 'date' with the prince.

"It-it wasn't a date! H-he took me around town, to the monuments, the library and some other interesting places. And we went to a street performance where everyone was dancing." Madeline smiled as she was blushing red.

"Oh, is that so Mattie? Did you get to dance too?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Yes. It was so much fun!"

"And I suppose a little snogging made the night complete, right?" He had a sly grin.

"Well… we did kiss but- Arthur!" She splashed him. "You sneak!" They both burst out laughing while trying to have a small water war.

"All right, all right. Truce?" Arthur held his hands up to stop.

"Oui." She had a small smile.

"With all that aside, does he know about the real you now?"

"No… I-I tried to tell him but… I couldn't. I'm going to try and meet up with him again today and tell him. If not, tomorrow at the masquerade."

"The sooner, the better, Mattie."

Eric called her from the second story window. She was told to go to Ivanna's room because it was something important and Eric's tone was fearful, indicating fear of punishment or something even worse. Madeline ran up the stairs to find Ivanna in her undergarments and Emilia pressing Madeline's dress against her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Madeline was shocked that they would even think about wearing her mother's dress without her permission. She was shaking out of both fear and anger. How dare they touch her inheritance from her mother.

"Trying on my dress." Ivanna said smugly.

"As punishment for leaving without informing anyone and lying to me this morning, I think that shouldn't be able to go to the ball. Ivanna told me all about it." Madeline was starting to lose it and started to point out the wretchedness in Emilia's scheme.

"Do you think that these games that you play, hunting royalty like a sport will win you a crown? It's disgusting."

"You're just jealous." Ivanna glared at Madeline. Madeline grabbed her mother's shoes and held them protectively.

"These are my mother's." Her voice was wavering, almost pleading for Emilia not to take them away.

"Yes. And she's dead." Ivanna drawled. That was the last straw. Madeline summoned her courage that was long dormant, took her shoes in one hand, marched up to Ivanna and punched her straight in the eye as hard as she could, causing Ivanna to cry out in pain. Ivanna fell back on the bed, heels over her head and for the first time in her life, she was terrified of Madeline. Like she was the creepy person who was in her rare nightmares who would wield a knife and chase her and generally freak her out by chanting 'Marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me,' over and over. Ivanna ran out of her room and downstairs for her life.

"I'm going to rip your hair out, _égoïste tabernak_!"

"Mother, do something!" Ivanna cried. Emilia tried to grab Madeline but she was too fast for her, following Ivanna closely but narrowly missing her platinum blonde locks.

Alyssa heard the commotion and wondered what was going on as she was coming out of the dining hall with Arthur.

"Is that Ivanna screaming?" Alyssa asked as she and Arthur exchanged puzzled looks. "I'm not the one whose fighting with her, and she's not sleeping… Something's wrong with this picture."

Just then, Ivanna took a sharp right turn, Madeline in hot pursuit trying to catch her and swearing loudly in French and English, using words that Arthur hasn't heard from her in years.

"Something's VERY wrong with this picture." Both Arthur and Alyssa followed them to the room where Madeline liked to spend her time reading. They arrived to see Ivanna holding Madeline's book over the fire that was still burning and Madeline screaming for her not to.

"Put it DOWN."

"Give me the shoes." She snarled as she inched closer to the fire.

"_Mets il bas_! _Mets il bas, Ivanna_!" Madeline had tears running down her cheeks. "_Ceci c'est va trop loin_!" Everyone knew she was panicking because of her excessive use of French more than English right now.

"Listen carefully Madeline." Emilia came in through the door with Lars, her voice as deadly as a viper's venom. "Your father's book or your mother's shoes. Neither will save you from a lashing."

Madeline had tears in her eyes. She was going to lose one or both if she didn't make a choice. Ivanna lowered her hand slightly and Madeline reluctantly surrendered the shoes to Emilia and stretched her hand out for her father's book.

Ivanna looked as if she were to give it back nicely but instead when it was only a finger's width away from Madeline, Ivanna threw it into the heart of the fire where there was no hope of retreating it and saving it.

"No! Nonono!" Madeline cried as she tried in vain to go after it but Alyssa gently held her back, trying to give her the least bit of comfort of what she could give.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Madeline~" Ivanna had the belt in her hand, ready to strike. "Alyssa, get out of the way unless if you want to get hurt too."

"I'm sorry." She whispered again. "It'll be quick. You'll be okay. I'll heal you okay?" She whispered.

"Merci." Madeline barely got out before walking over to Ivanna with her head down.

xxxxxxxxx

"Ve~ Are you sure you don't want one of my doctor's to have a look at you? They won't hurt. To think that you saved a toddler from a runaway horse… That's amazing!" Felicia smiled brightly.

"T'was a maternal instinct, your Majesty."

"Oh, please, call me Felicia… I'm sorry Gilbert couldn't join us. He seems to have disappeared again."

"Again?" Emilia asked with interest.

"Yes, he was gone all day yesterday and did not return until late. Oh! And perhaps you could help me, Baroness? Do you know Lady De LaFleur? Apparently she's staying with a sister but nobody seems to know who."

Emilia exchanged with a small but horrified glance with Ivanna, which Felicia didn't seem to notice because she was lost in her thoughts to try and figure out who Gilbert liked. According to Ivanna, Madeline was also missing until it was near dawn, came back with a man who Ivanna did not see and now she could only assume it was the prince, and when they took the dress out of the trunk a letter came with it that was from an Alexandria. The pieces all fit and Ivanna was beyond furious, as in Hell would be paradise. But had enough dignity to not show it in public.

"Yes… Alexandria is my youngest sister from Ukraine." Emilia smiled. "She's staying with us, actually."

"Ve~? Really? That's wonderful! I was beginning to think she was a spirit or something."

"But… I regret to inform you that… She's engaged."

"Ve~? Gilbert hasn't said anything."

"Oh? I thought she told him. In fact, her fiancée is also staying with me for them to get better aquatinted before they leave."

xxxxxxxx

'Breathe, just breathe.' Madeline took deep breaths to endure the pain she had received only hours before. Ten long raw streaks on her back didn't hurt as much now, thanks to Alyssa and Arthur, but they still stung and were extremely painful. Ivanna was a master at punishments, making lashes more painful than they were intended to.

The world was not fair, she was only seeking her happiness and she wasn't hurting anybody and yet she was being punished. The only thing she did do wrong was lie about her status ONCE and unable to tell the truth. But after her performance and the possibility that Emilia or Ivanna knew about Gilbert, Madeline regretfully decided that they shouldn't see each other anymore.

If she was given brutal lashes for disobeying Emilia and standing up for herself this once, who knew what would happen to those who helped her if this continued and she found out the entire truth? Marie... Arthur… Eric… They might get worse punishments than Madeline and she couldn't bear the thought of them being severely wounded because of her. Or worse, they would be deported. She gasped as her back brushed against a branch.

Madeline went through the ivy arch to the ruins where what was left of the ivory architecture sheltered and housed numerous plants and trees, making it a beautiful conservatory. It was cool and the river a little further down south could be heard through echoes.

'I can do this. I've got to do this. I've got to tell him.' She heard a cheerful chirp above her and saw Gilbird flying happily and singing a cheerful tune, an imitation of the one she and Gilbert danced to yesterday.

"Hey, Gilbird." She gave a weak smile as she offered her hand for Gilbird to land on which he immediately accepted and nuzzled his head against her thumb. "Is the prince here?" He nodded and pointed in the direction of his wing. 'Aren't you clever.' Madeline followed the direction to which he was pointing at and after a few turns, Madeline found Gilbert sitting on a u-bend basking in the sun. He heard her footsteps and turned his head and smiled.

"Glad you could make it Birdie. You alright?"

"I-I'm not myself today." She said quietly, her voice quavering as she fought to prevent tears.

"I know what that's like. If it weren't for my skin, I would be everywhere at once."

"I have to tell you something. I don't have much time…"

"And I do too. Come with me, I want to show you something." He eagerly took Madeline's hand and guided her further down the corridor until they entered the middle of the ruins where a set of foreign tree grew proud and strong. Their branches were low and offered easy access up, if the middle branches weren't so far apart. There was a running fountain and stream at the other end of the courtyard and a garden of flowers from all across the globe that bordered the walls and the center. It was so beautiful that Madeline couldn't find any words to describe them better.

"I used to play here as a boy. It was my father's most cherished retreat and this is where he met my mother."

"That's amazing." Madeline said quietly as they split apart, walking on either side of the trees.

"Every time my father took me here, I'd start climbing up these trees and try to reach the top, but I never succeeded. I would make it more than half way up but the branches were so far apart I couldn't climb any higher. No matter what I did, I couldn't make it to the top. At least, not by myself. That's when the awesomeness kicked in and I shot up there!" Gilbert laughed in hopes to cheer Madeline up, which he succeeded a bit by getting a small smile out of her. "Nah, I'm kidding. My father collaborated with me and we started to figure out ways to overcome that gap. I've forgotten that for a while until recently and I figured that it does kind of reflect what I'm going through now. Life has a lot of gaps. I tend to fill them by myself but just getting it done isn't enough. Going through hardships alone is quite unbearable; it makes me feel kind of depressed thinking about it, being all alone."

"You're not making this easy…" Madeline sighed as she kept her head down, struggling to fight back tears. She motioned Gilbert to continue talking before she could gather herself and come clean.

"You know, last night, I had a… what do you call it… an epiphany. I used to think that if I cared about anything, I'd have to care about everything and I'd go mad. But… I've found my purpose. Because of you, I finally understand that there's a difference between my duties and my life, and I never have to bear my burden alone. And I want to thank you for it."

"It-it wasn't me." That was all Madeline could say. Madeline's brain urged her to continue but her mouth refused to obey out of fear. Gilbert put his hand on her cheek as their foreheads touched.

"Birdie, you're unlike any girl I've every known. Tomorrow at the ball, I will make it known to the world. What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Madeline took a deep breath. "Simply that… Last night was the happiest of my life." That was the truth but not the truth she was planning to tell him. It probably wouldn't matter anyways because after today, she wouldn't see him again. She turned to leave but he held her back by her hand. Gilbert could see the tears rolling down her cheeks and gently pulled her closer to him.

"Hey, you don't need to cry." He whispered as he wiped a tear off of her cheek and they were drawn into another passionate kiss. Neither of them wanted to break it off until Gilbert moved his hand down Madeline's back in which she moaned (in pain) and broke away.

"I-I'm sorry, your highness." She said as she ran off. "I must go."

xxxxxxxx

"Oh, Gilbert." As Gilbert was walking back to the palace, Ivanna stopped him on the stairs.

"How are you today?" She smiled sweetly.

"Fine." He mumbled. His cheerful mood seemed to be extinguished for now. Perhaps he met Madeline again and he found out who she really was? Ivanna hoped that wasn't the case. At least not yet.

"Do you know about Alexandria de LaFleur?"

"What about her?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow. Apparently not. Ivanna was given the opportunity to set her plan back in motion.

"Well, you see…" Ivanna looked around and no one was in their earshot. "She's only using you. She only has ambitions for the crown and I don't want to see you get hurt by her." Ivanna enjoyed the look on Gilbert's face when she said that. Utterly shocked and right now, he was in denial.

"No, she wouldn't do that." He shook his head.

"Please be careful around her. After all, things are not what they seem." She smirked when she was far away from him and his newfound sense of uncertainty.

xxxxxxxx

Madeline found a spot to change back into her everyday wear before entering the manor. She finished crying when she arrived at the gate and she decided to go and wash her face before Emilia arrived. Unfortunately, they did beat her home and Emilia was once again looking furious.

"Of all the absurd jokes you've played, by making your mother into a courtier and making the prince interfere with a servant who sleeps with pigs, this is the worst."

"What are you talking about?" She mumbled.

"Where's the dress?" Emilia shrieked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The gown, the glass slippers, they were in my room this morning and now they're gone. I know you hid them!" Ivanna said.

"Where is it?" Emilia was baring her teeth.

"What about my father's prized possessions that have been disappearing?" Madeline said coolly, her anger rising ready to burst out, not caring if she was reprimanded again. "Maybe the dress is with them!"

"You'll hand over the gown-"

"I'd rather die than see my mother's dress on that spoiled selfish cow!"

"Perhaps we can arrange that." Emilia grabbed Madeline by her arm and dragged her down to the cellar where she called Eric and Arthur. She shut the door and placed a lock on it.

"I want a master and apprentice locking spell on this lock." She narrowed her eyes at them and they were horrified. What happens is that the senior sorcerer and their apprentice link their magic and the senior locks it and the lock can be undone magically by the apprentice or physically by the key and no other alternative could be used to break it.

"No! I won't do it!" Arthur burst out in which earned him a slap on the cheek which was hard enough to send him to the ground.

"Arthur! Arthur please… listen to her. I-I'll be fine." Madeline cried. "I don't want you to get hurt." Arthur got back on his feet and gave one last glance at Madeline before performing the spell.

"Listen here, boy. You unlock that door without my permission, I'll see to it that you and your father will be sent to the gallows. And Madeline, the key will be given to Lars and he is to be your only company if you wish." At that moment, Arthur wanted nothing more to immediately turn around and break Madeline help her out of her cell and get out of this house, this city. Away from that man. It was bad enough she is a prisoner in her own home but alone with HIM was torture for Madeline.

But what good would it do? Madeline wouldn't last long on her own, Eric would be sent to the gallows for sure and an uncertain fate would await Arthur and Marie which would result in a negative end.

Although… She said that he couldn't open the lock. She didn't say anything about opening the door. But it was made out of a strong metal and all the servants combined didn't have the strength to bend it. He already took care of things to make sure that she was going to the ball because the prince expects to see her doesn't he? The only problem was getting her out of there in which hopefully there was a solution soon.

"Mother, this is going too far. It's only a ball." Alyssa stopped her mother in the hall, with a pleading look in her eye begging her to release Madeline.

"Yes. And you are only going for the food. Girls, find anything that could be sold at a high price. We are looking for ball attire first thing in the morning."

Xxxxxxx

"Engaged? There has to be some mistake."

"I'm sorry, dear." Felicia tried to comfort her son with a small hug. "She was leaving this afternoon. The baroness seemed to be reluctant to talk about it but thought you had to know."

Gilbert gritted his teeth. "She didn't even to have the decency to tell me."

"Would you have listened?"

"Of course not- Oh mein gott. I was too busy reminiscing and pouring my royal heart out and she was trying to bid me farewell. Gilbird." Gilbird flew off his master's head and on to a table where Gilbert wrote a quick note.

"See if you can pick up her scent before she's out of the city." Gilbird chirped cheerfully and flew off. "I might as well give her a proper farewell."

"It really does pain me to see you like this, little Madeline." Lars said as he stood in the doorway of her cell, dropping off her meal for the afternoon. She just curled herself in a ball in a corner and didn't say anything to him. Kumajiro made his way to the basement when he found that his human wasn't in her room in the morning. When Lars opened the door, Kumajiro made his way through and lay down at Madeline's feet. "I don't blame you for wanting to protect your heirlooms from your parents but with an outburst like that, you brought this on yourself."

Madeline said nothing again and didn't even look up at him. Desperate to not meet his eyes and let him see her cry. The last person she wanted comfort from was from him.

"And it's not like you lash out at her everyday. I don't think that the punishment should be that harsh, you're such a good girl with spirit." He smiled as he took one of Madeline's pigtails in his fingers and stroked it making her back away. "Which I find fascinating." He mused.

"You know, I could convince Emilia to let you come to the ball with me. If you promise to be a good girl and listen to me." He advanced a little closer to her in which she didn't respond. Lars stopped and noticed a mark on her neck.

"Madeline, look up for a minute." He cupped her chin and almost forced her to tilt her chin up. "I won't do anything." He said soothingly. He saw a semi circle mark on the base of her neck that was a pale pink and almost faded but he could make out teeth marks.

"Who did this to you?" Still no response from Madeline. Not even a glance. "Just so you know I won't get mad at you if you tell me. But I can't say the same for the one who would dare taint something so pure." He said abruptly then walked out. "I'll be back tonight. Mutt, are you coming?" He turned to Kumajiro who was fast asleep.

A few hours went by extremely painfully slow. There was nothing to do except throw a ball for Kumajiro who was not pleased considering there was not enough room to run. Madeline was in for a surprise when she heard a familiar chirping at the small window in the cellar. Madeline looked up and Gilbird was at the window.

"Gilbird! What are you doing here?" Madeline offered her hands as a landing pad which he accepted once again and raised his leg to give Madeline the note which she unwrapped gently.

_Alexandria,_

_I'm sorry I've been such a jerk to you earlier, not giving you a chance to speak when you had something important to say. I should have listened. What you have taught me over the past few days, I will never forget. I ask for your forgiveness once again as this unawesome idiot was trying to steal your heart when you caught mine the day you saved your servant even though it is promised to someone else. I pray you keep in touch._

–_Gilbert_

'Gilbert…' She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. 'I'm the one who asks for your forgiveness. Wait, does he think I'm engaged?'

"I'm sorry." She whispered to Gilbird. "I have nothing to write with. I've been deceiving you and Gilbert. Will you tell him I'm sorry?" Gilbird was chirping at her as if trying to have a conversation. Madeline couldn't understand him but could only guess as to what he was saying. "Gilbird, my name is not Alexandria, its Madeline and I only pretended to be a courtier to save a man's life." He chirped once again and in the back of Madeline's head he was saying that she should tell Gilbert himself.

"I would if I could. But I can't leave, the door's locked and no one in this house has the strength to break the door." He chirped once more before going on the window sill.

"Are you saying… you want to help?" She asked hopefully. To her delight, Gilbird nodded and flew off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Once again, sorry update's a little later than usual, but I hope it was worth the wait. So who do you think Gilbird's going to find to help Maddie get out of her cell? I'm putting up a poll on my profile and I want to see what you guys think, just for the heck of it. :D I already know who's helping her out but I wanna know what you guys think. I was gonna add on to it but it's already fourteen pages long in Word and I was up late writing it so I'll leave it at a cliffhanger for now. (MWAHAHAHAHA) *shot*<br>**

**Thanks again to all those who reveiwed, commented, faved and all that jazz. I love you guys! I would like five or more reviews/comments/whatever please so at least 23 reviews before I update again although I may update sooner considering I have to write the next part or next two parts quickly 'cause I'm going to Ontartio for ten days for my 18th birthday and I leave next Friday. *Yay***

**Hope you guys like it!**

Translations:

égoïste tabernak- Selfish *beep*! (It's a nasty Quebec swear)

Mets il bas- Put it down!

Ceci c'est va trop loin- This is going too far!


	6. Chapter 6

Gilbird flapped his wings as hard as he could to get out off the windowsill. He couldn't believe his luck when he picked up Gilbert's 'birdie's' scent so close to his home. But time was running out. It was sunset and the ball was to start in a mere hour. It probably took that long on foot or on a horse, Gilbird thought. But Birdie needs Gilbert. Birdie is sad. She's not going anywhere and she needs Gilbert.

Gilbird flapped his wings as hard as he could towards the palace. There was a small breeze that worked in his favour and made it to the palace in no time. He fluttered from window to window, read to pass out, looking for Gilbert. Felicia… no… Antonio… no… Gilbert's room was empty. Gilbird was too tired to fly all over the castle looking for him. It was getting late and he probably wouldn't make it in time.

Gilbird started to descend in mid air despite the rapid wing beats. Finally, he gave out and hoped that he would crash land into something soft. His wish came true as he found himself on a messy nest of brown curly hair.

"Oh? Gilbird. What'a are you'a doing here?" Romulus took the bird off of his head and into his hands. "I bet you're'a looking for Gilbert. He'a really needs a friend right'a now. He seems to'a be upset about losing his'a lover. What'a cruel world. With'a her being engaged and'a all." He sighed dramatically.

Wait, Old Man Romulus is strong… And Birdie needs someone strong to open the door. He used whatever amounts of strength he had and started to communicate as best as he could to the carefree old man.

"What is it, Gilbird? Forest on fire? The dogs are going wild? There's a madman in the courtyard who's streaking?" Gilbird facepalmed as Romulus came to that conclusion. Maybe he was better off at finding Antonio. What was that game that was played in that café that Gilbert and Birdie went to when they went out? The one where people acted out something and they guessed at stuff?

Sher… Char…aces? Whatever. He has to act it out because hardly anyone else than Gilbert understands him. He put one wing on his head and one on his belly and stood in a human like stance.

"Oh! A pretty lady!" Romulus beamed as Gilbird nodded. "Where?" Gilbird stopped for a second to figure out how to translate what he was going to say. Gilbird sat on his butt, put on the 'puppy dog eyes' or so as Gilbert liked to call it, and put his wings on the corners of his eyes and looked up at Romulus.

"A Lolita? A cute lady? A sensitive lady? What kind of lady is she? She sounds like a real catch. Or is it a whore? Well, women are women." Gilbird fell on his back in frustration. What was that thing people did when they were in trouble? Gilbert hopped onto the ground and started to pace as he was trying to think of a way to say 'help'. Although it never occurred to him to spell 'help' because he couldn't understand the English alphabet very well.

"What are you doing?" Romulus bent over and watched Gilbird run around. "It looks like an 'S'"

S… There were two more markings. One at the end was an S as well, Gilbird thought. Gilbird proceeded to make the S and hopped a few paces over to give some space to the middle until he could figure out what goes there. Romulus examined the markings carefully. There were two S's on either side of a large round rock. "S… O… S… A lady is in trouble?" Gilbird wasn't sure if he got the markings right but he chirped in joy because he got through to Romulus. He flew up into Rome's hand and pointed into the direction towards the courtyard.

"Keep pointing in the direction, Gilbird." Romulus said as he almost ran out of the grounds against the flow of the crowd.

Any hope of escaping the cellar fled Madeline as she heard her stepmother and sisters coming on the main floor, finishing last minute preparations. She knew that she, Arthur and the other two servants had a chance to run while her stepmother and stepsisters were gone but Emilia wasn't careless in times like these. She was making Arthur go to the ball with them as Alyssa's escort and Madeline refused to accept Lars' offer to let him be hers. Humiliation would be sure to follow and she would only hurt Gilbert even more than she already has, by forcing herself to leave him in order to protect everyone she loves.

Her stomach rumbled a bit and she scratched Kumajiro's head for comfort. There wasn't much she could do but just sit in the dark and go to sleep early. But it's not so easy to sleep when she hasn't eaten in a while and there's nothing she could use to make food. She heard footsteps come down her corridor and she curled back into her corner, and tried to pretend she was already asleep.

"Mattie!" Arthur was at the door and she sprang up to meet him. He slid a plate in the cat-flap which she accepted gratefully.

"You look nice." She tried to put on a smile to cheer both of them up. "Where'd you get the suit?"

"It was Eric's." He said as he fingered his collar, trying to loosen it. "You sure you're gonna be alright?" He said as he touched her hand through the bars on the door which she weakly squeezed.

"Yeah. Promise me something?"

"Mm?"

"Try to enjoy yourself. And tell me all about it, alright?" Arthur's lips slightly curved as that is what he asked Madeline when she left to meet Gilbert.

"I suppose. Mattie…" He leaned closer and whispered, "It's in my chest under my bed. The password is 'Angel'." What was? The gown? Was he hopping for her to grab it if and when she ran away?

"Arthur, you ingrate! You better not be dawdling!" Emilia screeched. He exchanged one last glance at Madeline and she could've sworn he winked at her.

Madeline was once again left alone in the darkness. She wanted more than anything to go to the ball, if only for a few moments and tell Gilbert the truth. She would tell him no matter what. She wanted to see him one last time if she was to be trapped forever in this place as a slave. Madeline stood up, calmly walked over the door and gave it a powerful kick that made it shake. She kicked it again and again until she collapsed out of exhaustion. She couldn't even make a decent dent or anything on it. Marie and Eric wouldn't be able to hear the commotion or her cries and even if they did, they couldn't do anything about it.

'Please. Please break.' She stood up and kicked it again for over two hours, but it was still in vain. 'Please. Please, I have to see Gilbert again. Let me see him.' She pleaded as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. As she thought all hope was lost, she heard a shrill and cheerful chirp. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve to wipe away tears and make sure that she wasn't dreaming. She had almost forgotten Gilbird had visited her and probably flew off for help. He sat in between the bars on the door and gave a confident chirp.

"G-Gilbert?" Madeline's heart was racing, Gilbird actually found Gilbert and managed to get him here.

"She's this way," Madeline's heart was racing. She was actually getting to see him. But then it dropped slightly when it wasn't him. It was a muscular man who she had never seen before. "You really think you can get her out?"

"No problem. Anything for a pretty lady such as yourself." He smiled as he stopped and examined the door. "Ah. Just'a as I thought. It's French engineering." He removed the top of the hinges, removed the hinges themselves and the door just fell, only dangling by the lock.

"That was brilliant!" Marie gasped. "Pure genius!"

"Yes. I shall go down in history as the man'a who opened a door. And gathered more'a evidence that'a French engineers should stick to being'a chefs." He grinned.

"Marie!" Madeline ran out and embraced Marie, so grateful to be out of her dark prison. Then she turned to the man.

"Thank you, monsieur, I truly am grateful."

"I prefer Signore Romulus or Romulus if'a you don't mind, my lady." He bowed. "It was my pleasure. Any friend of Gilbert's is a friend of mine." He smiled. Then it hit Madeline that this was Gilbert's great-grandfather.

"Signore Romulus, my name is Madeline Bonnefoy and I am nothing more than a peasant. I have deceived Gilbert."

"So? I'm'a bastard son of a merchant and'a I always manage to get out of paying a drinking tab by saying that I'm one of my friends." He smiled.

"Do you think he'll…?"

"Of course. Love is'a stronger than any'a feud and I can detect love'a from miles away in a thick'a fog. He will listen to reason and love you just the same."

"Thank you, Romulus." She smiled. "I have to set things right." Madeline hurried upstairs with Marie in tow in Arthur's room and she found a small chest that was well concealed under his bed. She dragged it out and there was a small lock with five dials with the alphabet around them.

'The password's 'Angel'.' A… N… G… E… L… Madeline quickly turned the dials and the lock clicked open. Her eyes widened in amazement to the alterations to her mother's gown. It was simple but it made it even more beautiful.

'_Mattie, I know you want to meet the prince again at the masquerade and I thought you should go with a little bit of style. Consider this as a thank you gift, for what you've done for me. I hope you like it and see you soon._'

'Arthur… Thank you so much.'

Xxxxxxxx

Gilbert observed the dancers from the third floor, although it appears that no one has seen him. Tonight was supposed to be his night, and spend it with the girl that he loved and he had been practicing ways to propose to her. He should've done it sooner, because someone already beat her to it. Or… She could've been in an arranged marriage like he was and had no power to control it.

Gilbert gave it some serious thought over the past couple of hours on what he should do next. He knew he only had until midnight tonight to make his choice and it was way too late to find another girl. And if he did find another one, he was sure that he would never be able to love her the way he loved Alexandria. She was unique, never could be found anywhere else. He decided that since they probably won't be seeing each other again, he might as well marry Elizaveta. Who knows? He might like her as a friend or something but he knows that he won't be able to love her.

"Gilbert, there you are." Gilbert turned and faced his father who was adorning in royal green robes.

"Hey." He said weakly.

"You know, I feel like I've been putting too much pressure on you by setting up this marriage contract. I felt like there needed to be changes in your life because, well… You don't seem to be quite ready to take your position as king and I thought that maybe once you got married and had a woman to look after… Well… My point is that we don't have to announce anything today..."

"I've made my decision, father."

"Oh. Okay then."

Xxxxxx

Madeline stepped out of the carriage, accepting Eric's hand for support. This was truly Arthur's best work, constructing these beautiful and light translucent angel wings made from a mixture of needlework and magic. They sparkled in the moonlight and her mother's dress could not have been a better fit, even her shoes were a perfect fit and Arthur did tinker with them slightly so that they were transparent, like glass but they were not made out of glass.

She refused the mask that Marie had offered as Madeline felt like she did not want to hide her true self anymore. Instead, as a compromise, Marie dabbed sparkles around her eyes and nose where a small facial mask would be and she braided Madeline's hair into a crowning braid.

When Madeline entered the spare carriage and rode off, a little memory entered her head and she decided to revive the long forgotten tradition. She stuck her head out of her window and Marie was still at the house with Romulus and she waved her arm rapidly. To Madeline's delight, Eric was waving as well, putting the reigns in his one hand and waving to them and they were waving back. That made Madeline happier than she has ever been since her father passed away.

She turned around to glance at the palace gates, but Romulus hasn't followed her yet like he was supposed to. She smiled to herself as she was extremely confident that things were going to go right tonight.

Xxxxxxx

'She's out. She's on her way.'

'Excellent.' Arthur smiled to himself as Flying Mint Bunny zoomed to his side and tell him that Madeline made it out, via with the help of an outsider. He then returned to fidgeting and adjusting his necktie, trying to make it neat without choking him. He turned to Alyssa who finished her plate and looked like she was about to go back for more. Arthur knew it was her third plate and intervened.

"Ahem. Uh… Alyssa." She turned her head to him with a small apple in her mouth that was almost finished.

"What is it?"

"Y'know, just because of… what your mother said doesn't mean that you only have to go for the food."

"Yeah but what guy would want to go for me? I'm pretty much the laughing stock of the court."

"I'm sure that someone would be interested." Arthur said reassuringly, slightly losing his patience.

"Nope-omnom-what kind of-glomp-guy would-"

"Just put the bloody plate down andcomeanddancewithme." Arthur said quickly. Alyssa swallowed the fruit that was in her mouth and her jaw just dropped.

"Huh?"

"I mean-er…" He bowed and extended his hand in a gentleman like manner. "It would bring me great pleasure for you to honour me with this dance." Alyssa hesitated because at first she thought that he was doing this out of pity but her positive happy voice was screaming 'Go for it!' because she was in love with Arthur for a long time and he was asking her to dance. She grinned and accepted his hand in which they walked to the dance floor together.

Arthur guided Alyssa with perfection while she on the other hand, constantly but accidentally kept on stepping on his feet.

"Sorry." She apologized constantly but he didn't do anything except reply 'Take your time.' He was extremely patient with her which made Alyssa very happy considering when she danced with men before, they would lose all their patience with her and not only complain about her bad dancing, they would point out all of her bad habits. She was happier than she has ever been at this moment and she could imagine that Maddie would be happy for her too, as she supported Alyssa's feelings for Arthur.

Maddie… Alyssa felt a twinge of guilt pass through her. She couldn't do anything to comfort her or get out of there. She could only sent her prayers and give her spiritual strength. She wished that she could somehow meet her so called lover again so that she would smile and be happy like she usually was.

Suddenly, trumpets sounded and everyone stopped dancing. Arthur and Alyssa bowed to each other when their dance finished. The royals were standing at the thrones, the king and queen, arm in arm, and Gilbert standing behind them, head straight up and eyes unfocused. Ivanna and Emilia squeezed hands, thinking it was Ivanna who Gilbert was going to propose publicly to. King Ludwig and Queen Felicia took a few steps forward as Ludwig cleared his throat.

"Friends. Honoured guests. It gives us great pleasure… on this festive occasion…"

Madeline climbed up the stairs, trying not to trip on her dress and keep her balance on her shoes, which was not an easy feat for someone who was inexperienced with wearing two fancy garments at the same time. She reached the top of the stairs, moonlight behind her, giving her figure a soft beautiful glow and her shining wings majestically spread out behind her.

"Breathe… Just breathe."

"…It is my great privilege to announce the engagement of our son, Prince Gilbert, to-" The king was cut of by Gilbert's hand on his shoulder and his eyes at Madeline who was at the other side of the ballroom. Soon all eyes were on Madeline who was shaking in her spot for receiving so much attention. They were all in awe, Arthur and Alyssa were overjoyed that she made it and she was a masterpiece, a living angel.

Gilbert's smile finally returned as he ran down the center aisle to Madeline. Emilia and Ivanna cautiously turned their heads after him and were shocked that Madeline made it out. Apparently, Madeline somehow found a loophole and escaped. Technically, Emilia can not punish her or anyone else but she still can intervene with her and the prince. This time, she would make sure Madeline was out of the picture for good.

"Well well well. What have we here?" She said icily.

Gilbert stopped in front of Madeline, she couldn't tell what he was going to do and he suddenly kissed her which received some 'aws' from the crowd.

"Forgive me." He said while gently taking her hands. "My-my mother said you were getting married."

"She was misinformed." Madeline said with a streak of red spread across her cheeks. "But there is something that I have to say before another word is spoken."

"Then… you're not engaged?"

"No, I'm not." Madeline smiled. Gilbert sighed in relief and kissed her hands.

"I was about to make the worst mistake of my life."

"Who is zhat?" Ludwig turned to his tiny wife and she smiled at him with tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Veh~ I think that would be Alexandria de LaFleur. I'm so happy for Gilly!"

"Who?"

"Come with me, there's someone I want you to meet." Gilbert grinned.

"I must speak with you." Madeline whispered sternly.

"Whatever it is, my answer is yes." His grin kept on growing as he ran off with her down the aisle.

"Wait, please!" Madeline tried raising her voice again but it came only as an average tone. She was suddenly pulled back and one of her wings was torn off.

"How dare you!"

"Baroness contain yourself." Gilbert growled.

"She's an imposter sire." Madeline was in danger of bawling right on the spot. She wanted to tell Gilbert but not like this, not with public humiliation to add on to it. "Her name is Madeline Bonnefoy and she has been my servant for the past ten years."

"A servant? Is this some kind of joke Gilbert?" Ludwig shouted. Gilbert whipped his head back and forth, then narrowed his eyes at Emilia, refusing to believe her lies.

"Baroness, you are on dangerous grounds." His voice rising.

"Ask her yourself. She's a devious little pretender and it's my duty to unmask her." Gilbert turned his head to Madeline, softening her gaze.

"Tell these women who you are. Tell them." Madeline raised her head up with fresh tears staining her cheeks. "Alexandria?"

"Alexandria was my mother's name." She sniffed. "I-I am what she says." Gilbert turned his head back to Emilia who was looking rather smugly then back to Madeline. He was absolute shock. He let go of Madeline's hands.

"The apples… And the rocks. That was you?" His voice getting dangerously low.

"I can explain."

"There better be a good one!" Lovino shouted. Gilbert backed away from her.

"First, you're engaged. Now you're a SERVANT? What's next, you conspiring to take the throne through me?"

"What? No-I never!"

"Save your breath. I've heard enough lies and corruption." He turned away and started to walk to the thrones.

"Gilbert, please!" She reached for his hand but he was too far away. People gasped around her.

"Do not. Call me so informally. I am a prince. And you." He hissed. Tears were pouring faster out of Madeline's eyes and there was no point in attempting to stop them. "Are just like them." Madeline immediately turned around and ran down the aisle, getting her as far away as her feet would allow. The problem was she had no where to go except back to her prison, to the only life she has known and will ever know.

Upon exiting the palace gates, Madeline fell on the ground. Romulus was only a few feet away from her, about to help her up but Madeline painfully made herself stand up, running away down the road, leaving one slipper behind.

"Madeline? Madeline!" Romulus took a few steps after her then stopped. He turned to see what she had left behind. A remarkable glass slipper that was made for her petite foot, a truly valuable item. Something really bad must've happened for her to leave it, he took it and ran to the castle in search of Gilbert.

Gilbert was on the castle sentry post, crouched down and leaning against the wall. He couldn't believe that he was such a fool to think that he would ever find someone who would love him that didn't want to use him. She lied to him once. How many more lies has Madeline corrupted him with?

"What have you done?" Romulus' voice was deadly.

"I've been born to privilege and with that comes great responsibility." Gilbert said monotonically.

"Bullshit." Romulus spat. Gilbert turned his head to Romulus and narrowed his eyes. If looks would kill and if he wasn't a relative, Romulus would be dead several times over.

"You have no say in royal affairs, Old Man. You are out of line." He said as he stood up to face him. Romulus responded by slapping Gilbert hard on the cheek.

"You are'a out of'a line, boy." That was the first time Romulus had ever addressed his Great-Grandson as 'boy'. "Do you have'a any idea what'a that girl went through to get here tonight?"

"She lied to me." His voice quavering.

"She came to tell you the truth. And you fed her to the wolves. It was one small thing'a that she deceived you about and you condemn her more than'a she already has been."

"What do you know, Old Man?" Gilbert shouted. "You know nothing about life!" That earned him another hard slap on the other cheek.

"I know a life without'a love is no life at all. And you have no right'a to disrespect me'a like that."

"And love without trust?" He asked lowering his tone and holding his cheek. "What of that?"

"She's your match, Gilbert. In'a every way."

"I am a servant to my crown and I have made my decision." He said as he turned away. Romulus sighed in defeat and put the slipper on the wall.

"Then'a… you don't deserve her. Do what you have'a to do." He said as he walked away. Gilbert turned his head to look at the slipper as rain slowly started to pour down. He took it tenderly in his hand and sighed. What was he supposed to believe in now?

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Madeline got up early to do her chores. She didn't even greet or let Arthur greet her or at least talk to her. As she was tending to the garden and picking the ripe vegetables, Emilia was hovering over her like a hawk.

"I had a hunch that before your rather embarrassing debut, Gilbert was about to choose Ivanna. Men are so fickle aren't they?" She jeered. "One minute they're spouting out sonnets, the next you're back to being hired help." Madeline said nothing and let her anger boil. She had no more compassion or respect to Emilia any longer. "Although I must say I never seen you more dedicated to your chores." Madeline kept her silence, and walked away. Emilia stood deliberately in her path, blocking her way before she could go any further.

"Let me pass. I have work to do." Madeline said quietly.

"Let the others handle it." Emilia said sternly.

"Then why don't you move into your palace. Go! And leave us be!" Madeline raised her voice slightly then it went back down.

"You are not my problem anymore." That was the last straw for Madeline.

"Is that how you see me? As your PROBLEM? I have worked for you for ten years and done everything you've asked without complaint and STILL you deny me the only thing I've ever wanted." She shouted at Emilia, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

"And what was that?" Emilia put her hands on her hips.

"What do you think?" She asked quietly, almost inaudible then took a deep breath. "You were the only mother I've ever known. What there a time when you've loved me at all?"

"How could anyone love a pebble in their shoe?" Madeline took off, running up the hill with her head in her hands until she literally ran into Arthur.

"Mattie, there you are. You've got to come see. Your father's belongings, they're all ba- Are you alright?" Madeline instantly stopped crying the seconded she heard that sentence and nodded.

"C'mon. Let's go collect them then I'll treat you to a cup of tea." He lifted her chin a bit and gave her a reassuring smile. Arthur was the best source of comfort out of this hellhole. Him and Kumajiro.

Madeline's joy didn't last for long. Lars was dressed in a fine uniform and a feathered hat, ready to leave. That would've brightened up her day but he was supervising a dozen or so men who were unloading all of her father's possessions.

"Ah, Baroness, as I promised." He smiled at Emilia.

"My father's books… His paintings… What is the meaning of this?"

"They're back. I couldn't as well have us looking like paupers when the prince comes around now can I?"

"Thank you, monsieur. It means the world to us." Madeline forced herself to thank him. She only had to put up with him for a few mere hours.

"I'm a businessman, dear Madeline. Not a charity chase." He had a sly grin on his face.

"Eh?" Arthur's expression was starting to look horrified as he was starting to figure out what was about to unfold. He mentally prepared himself for a spell and moved one step closer to Madeline.

"I can't have you around distracting the prince, now could I?"

"The Baroness and I have come to an… arrangement." Lars finished before Madeline could ask what was going on.

"Don't you dare touch her." Arthur snarled as he had his hand up, ready to cast his spell. "Mattie, run!"

"Eh?" Before she could do anything, Arthur took a slap on his face from Lars and glowing rings surrounded his body, binding him.

"Arthur!" She screamed. One of Lars' men took her by her arms and started to drag her to his carriage. "Marie! Eric! Alyssa!" She kept on screaming and trying to fight back. "Gil-!" No. Gilbert wouldn't save her. Not anymore. She gave one last attempt to break free of the man's grip which she succeeded by kicking him in the groin and was running for freedom.

"Not so fast, dear Madeline." Lars embraced her from behind and gave her curl a hard tug. Warmth was surging through Madeline's body, in places where it normally shouldn't be and she passed out. "You are mine. And I personally don't like other people playing with what is mine, royalty or not."

Xxxxxxx

The latin choir sang so soft and so slowly, they sounded more like a funeral session rather than a wedding, and it might as well be because Elizaveta would only be a mere servant to her duties rather than being herself and dying on the inside. The princess kept her head down, sobbing softly as her maids carried her long white bridal gown. Her last hope of marrying her one true love was gone, she was mentally scolding herself for not running while she had the chance. She didn't even lift her head up to even look at the man she was marrying, a complete stranger that she had never even laid eyes on before.

Gilbert stood at the alter, adorning in a royal Prussian blue tunic, tan pants and a deep red cape while Antonio stood beside him in a black suit and a corsage. (I know NOTHING about medieval weddings so don't shoot me please. And it's a fanfic so I'm defying most laws of reality. Commentary over.) He was staring blankly at his bride, whom he couldn't see under her veil and her head kept down and apparently, she was crying.

His parents and her parents rose as she approached the altar, her sobs were dry and forced, which was starting to get on his nerves a bit. Gilbert took her hand and led her up the stairs where they both kneeled. Elizaveta sobbed harder as she bowed her head and the priest was saying something in Latin. After he paused, there was a silence, save for Elizaveta's sobbing, which was broken by Gilbert's laughter.

He turned to Elizaveta and lifted her veil to reveal a very beautiful girl with emeralds that weren't quite as bright as Toni's and beautiful wavy brown head.

"Please, Gilbert d-don't." She pleaded. She started to speak in her native tongue mixed with English. "Please… Roderick… I love him… Have mercy, please…" She pointed to a young man in a fine suit with dark brown hair and glasses who kept a stern and serious face on although anyone who looked at him closely could tell that he was upset about this whole ordeal as well.

"Calm down, calm down." He said soothingly in which she did. He smiled at her and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "I know EXACTLY how you feel." He said as he led her a few steps toward this 'Roderick' in which she ran in his arms, crying in delight.

'Heh. I could tell that guy is way too cheap. I wouldn't want an alliance with someone who would rather go for a cheap aristocrat than with the awesome me anyways.' He smirked to himself. 'Now to find MY princess.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait! I'm on vacation in Toronto(It rocks!) right now and I won't be updating the nextlast(?) chapter until I get back but it will be before Sept 5/6. Thank you to those who reviewed, faved commented and all that. And thank you to Xou for correcting my French grammar. (I'm starting to get a little shaky. I hope I didn't through out my FSL notes yet. French is my second language but my grammar's not the greatest so thanks again, I do appreciate it) Sorry if this chappie's a little gloomy but next one will be happy again. And Lars isn't giving up Madeline without a fight so there's gonna be a dueling scene next chapter for the fair lady. / I've got something for you guys to look forward to. Hope you guys are having a great summer and all that. And I got a couple of fan art on my DA account which the link can be found on my profile or **

**http:/tealhikari. deviantart. com/g allery/31 7083 10 **

**for those interested. **

**Hope you guys like!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

The past few days have been a vague blur to Madeline after the ball. She remembered Arthur coming to try and cheer her up with the news of Madeline's father's belongings returning, her stepmother devaluing her, and waking up in a room that was not her house, seeing a land that was not her own, seeing people that she doesn't know. It took it a while for things to fall into place, but Madeline was still having trouble registering it.

But she was sure of this: She wasn't at home, Arthur's not here, Alyssa's not here, Kumajiro isn't here and there's no one to save her. Alyssa always told her that someone would be her hero and sweep her off her feet like a princess in the fairytales Madeline and Alyssa read together. Madeline immediately thought of Gilbert saving her but then a twinge of pain was sent through her. "And you. Are just like them." Just the thought of that memory brought tears to Madeline's eyes. She had to have something… anything to occupy her mind. She couldn't find anything and she burst into soft sobs.

After a while, Lars silently came into the room she was in while she was still sobbing. He knelt beside her and stroked her hair and whispered to her soothingly. At this point, Madeline didn't care that he was the only one in the room with her. She was hurt too much to even care. Lars sat her up and leaned her against his chest which she continued to cry.

"It's alright, my Madeline. I won't let you get hurt again like that idiot has hurt you." _His _Madeline? She was no one's property. It disgusted her. But what was she supposed to do? She couldn't fight him off. She knows a couple of basic self defense but she has to be very physically strong to fight him off but she's not. She doesn't know magic like Arthur or Eric and what would her words do? She couldn't do anything else but accept her fate.

"All better now?" He asked. Madeline barely nodded. "Excellent. I expect you to join me for dinner."

"Quoi?" She asked quietly.

"You are to dine with me. I trust that you have no objections?"

Madeline wanted to scream all sorts of profanities at him. She would never want to do anything for him, ever. Not even serving him. But she didn't know where she was and what laws were for a servant's disobedience. Going to the pyre or the gallows was not a pleasant thought.

Lars loved the weak glare that she gave him. He was more than pleased he finally got what he wanted, although he did prefer it if she did put up a little fight, let her fiery passionate spirit show, but he will deal with that later. For now he will allow her to grieve a little longer, let the pieces fall into place and make her his, one way or the other.

"I had my sister donate some of her old gowns for your use. Use them as you wish. Although for tonight, I have selected this gown for you." It was a bright yellow, almost like a canary and very elaborate. Puffs on the shoulders, bead streamers on the bodice and the skirt and see through sleeves. Finally, a red tulip was pinned on the corner of the left shoulder. It was beautiful and Madeline had no objections to give. She just sat on the large bed and stared at it before finally putting it on.

She couldn't help but think of her first 'date' with Gilbert. The laughter, the music, the happiness that she had long forgotten. The kiss. How Madeline longed for him. She longed for his warm comforting arms, that confident yet awkward smile, his beautiful red eyes and his silver hair. But she screwed up. She royally screwed up by letting fear taking advantage of her. She couldn't summon up the courage she needed to tell him the truth until he was humiliated in public, in front of hundreds of people. She would hate herself too if she were in Gilbert's shoes. But… She would eventually be forgiven, right? But even if she was, it'll be too late. Gilbert's probably married by now. God only knows where she is and a week has passed since she was taken from home.

After Madeline silently slipped into the gown, Lars led her downstairs to the dining hall where servants and four other high ranking people were. Madeline refused to eat on her own until Lars-almost forcefully-fed her himself. He used a soft but threatening tone which she heard before and he meant business afterwards.

"My, isn't she the maiden, Lord Keizer." One of the guests' wives was admiring Madeline who kept her head down. She couldn't understand what they were saying, it wasn't English and it wasn't French. "Is it true that she is a servant?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Was. Her step mother was very cruel to her, forcing her to become a servant for ten years. We fell in love over the past couple of years and I'll be taking her as my wife soon. Just as soon as we change the records of her otherwise I can't." He said smugly as he held Madeline closer to him. However Madeline had no idea what he was saying, she didn't understand Lars' native language and not a word of it was similar to French or English. But still, she couldn't help but feel afraid.

"Hmm… You look very ordinary, girl. Although you have some charm." The woman said in English in which Madeline raised her head but stared at her vacantly and silently. "Now tell me, what have you done to attract Lord Kaiser?"

'That's what I'd like to know.' Madeline thought.

"Do you have any talents? Art? Music perhaps?" Another guest inquired.

"Um… Well…" Madeline mumbled.

"Perhaps singing? Sing a song for us." Madeline didn't know what to do. The last person she would ever sing for is the man right next to her but she also experienced pain from that night, it was a double edged sword to humiliate another person. There was a lullaby that her father sang to her when she was young. It had a little sad meaning but it was very beautiful nonetheless.

"_Fleur aux pétales d'or, répands ta magie  
>Inverse le temps, rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris<br>Guéris les blessures, éloigne la pluie  
>Ce destin impur, rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris, ce qu'il m'a pris...<em>"

"Beautiful." A male guest smiled at her. "A true nightingale."

"My nightingale." Lars whispered in her ear. Madeline took a few steps away from him in which he pulled her close to him again.

"Birdie, you're unlike any girl I've ever known. Ich liebe dich." Ich liebe dich… What does that mean? Madeline felt like she was about to burst into tears on the spot but she had no more to give. She was too dehydrated.

"Gilbert…" She barely whispered.

After the guests left, Lars dragged her upstairs at a breakneck pace and almost slammed the door to the room they were in. Lars pinned her against the wall and was glaring at her.

"That was uncalled for, love."

"What did I do? I did nothing wrong."

"You were thinking about him, Madeline. You said his name." Madeline was silent for a while trying to figure out her next move. She couldn't think of a lie nor could she deny it.

"I-I wasn't aware it was a s-sin to think." Wrong answer. Lars threw her on the bed and crawled over her before giving her a rough kiss.

"Always have to be feisty, don't you?" He grinned. "Although, let's make this clear. You are mine now, little nightingale. You can either be my servant or my lover, your choice-"

"Servant." Madeline said quickly. Out of the two things she dreaded, this was the lesser of the two evils.

"Rash aren't you?" He smirked. "Very well. I will respect your wish for now, feel free to change your mind at anytime, I'll be waiting. Although, you can't keep me waiting forever, love. And just so you know, I carry out the servant's punishments." His lips brushed against her neck.

"I do not approve of you thinking of another man, royalty or not, they can't take you back." Madeline let out a sharp gasp as he bit her. "Your blood tastes so sweet…" He said as he licked his lips.

Xxxxxxxx

-3 days ago-

_Gilbert headed for the stables the second he got out of the church and ended the ceremony. Ivanna and the Baroness attended the wedding and wouldn't be at their house so now is as good as a time as any to get a head start to find Madeline. He arrived at the manor within half an hour, he figured, with no one in sight. He ran to the fields where they first met, hoping by some stroke of luck someone would be tending the land. No one was there, in fact, it looked like it was poorly taken care of for a while as the grass and the garden was starting to turn brown._

"_A- Madeline!" Gilbert called around the grounds._

"_You've got some real guts showing up here," A low voice came from behind him. Gilbert turned to see a young man a little older than him with emerald eyes and messy dirty blond hair. He was filthy and looked like he hasn't slept in days._

"_Arthur, who is it?" Alyssa took a step out of the door and she narrowed her eyes at Gilbert._

"_I'm starting to get the feeling I came at a bad time." He nervously chuckled to somewhat lighten the mood. Then he put on a straight face after he took a deep breath to calm down. "Is Ma-"_

"_You're bloody right you came at a bad time, wanker! How DARE you show your face around here, you arse! Because of you-" He looked like he was about to strangle Gilbert. _

"_Artie-Artie, let me handle this, you might go out of control again." Alyssa said calmly as she held Arthur back. He calmed down but shot a murderous glare at Gilbert who shivered._

_Alyssa showed no signs of hostility as she walked calmly up to Gilbert and looking at him straight in the eye._

"_As a subject of the court, I have nothing against you. However, as a sister…" Gilbert blinked and he was sent flying by a super powerful punch to the cheek. "It's my duty to beat the holy hell out of whoever makes Maddie cry." _

"_Alyssa! You- you just punched the PRINCE. Oh bullocks. What are we gonna do? What are-" Alyssa shut him up by ramming her lips onto his which turned him beet red._

"_I can do a lot more than that.~ I am pretty tough, Artie~" She grinned._

"_Yeah- That's okay. I deserved that." Gilbert groaned. "I know I was an ass wipe. I-I came to apologize to Madeline. Do you know where she is?" _

"_Why do you-"_

"_Because I LOVE her, dammit. I was a fool to not accept the truth, to not listen to her. I want her to know how sorry I am. And how much I love her. And how I will never let her go again." Gilbert kept his head down and voice was steadily decreasing in volume. _

"_She's been sold." Arthur said._

"_WHAT? Please tell me you're joking."_

"_I'm not. The Baroness made arrangements with Lars De Keizer secretly for who knows how long. Madeline is his servant now and there's not a thing I can do. It was a legal deal and I don't have the power to change it." _

"_You don't. I do. I'll bring her home."_

_Xxxxxxxxx_

Gilbert sighed as he watched the waves zoom underneath the ship. He asked the captain repeatedly to increase the speed of the ship which the reply was that the only way they could go faster is if, God forbid, a storm had occurred and the winds miraculously blew them in the direction they needed to go. It was still at least another five days to the Netherlands.

"Madeline… Birdie." He went to the sleeping quarters and found his bunk where he took out her slipper from his pack. "Please stay strong. I'll find you, I promise." He brought to the slipper to his lips and shut his eyes, praying for strength from his paternal grandfather, Fritz.

Xxxxxx

"I'll find you, I promise." Those words woke Madeline from her slumber, and not a very pleasant one. After Lars dismissed her last night, she returned to the room that she was given and cried herself to sleep. Her mind was so stressed that she couldn't relax enough to fully fall asleep, meaning that she couldn't dream, she couldn't escape to the world where all of her troubles melted away, she couldn't find her father out of all people who would comfort her in her time of need. But a faint voice from somewhere calmed her, it was saying over and over not to worry, everything will be all right, to stay strong and that they loved her. The last pleasant message left her satisfied with the amount of rest she was able to get.

For the next four days, Madeline had entered her old routine, plus or minus some things. She'd wake up to find flowers and a beautiful gown on her bed, which she had a burning feeling of disgust for and put them away, she would draw some water, manage to avoid dining with Lars after she returned, have a quick breakfast, then hurry off somewhere to clean until two o clock in the afternoon. She would spend lunch in the garden, which she had to admit, was very beautiful. Although she could do without the mass collection of the tulips. It's not that she disliked them, but when she's getting them from Lars, it makes her not to want to look at them. Something so beautiful shouldn't have been used for something so vile.

While she was taking a break, Madeline found an apple tree that was in the back gardens that led to an orchid, not unlike her own where she used to play games with Arthur and Alyssa when they were younger. She picked up an apple from the ground and tossed it in the air and caught it. It just wasn't the same. There's no point in trying to make fun out of her chores.

How she missed home… Sure, it was a pretty miserable life since her father passed away but she was surrounded by loved ones that made it all worthwhile. A thought had entered her mind: what if she tried to escape? Escape… That was something she could only dream of. She had neither the strength nor the drive to attempt something that grand. She was physically weak for the most part however, she knows how to use a bow and arrow which would supply her with food if she was successful in hunting. IF she was. And she couldn't get around without being identified as foreigner. If she did, where would she go? She couldn't go back home. How would she be able to get Arthur and the others to come with her?

"Not thinking of leaving, are you little Madeline?" Lars came out of nowhere and leaned against the tree that was right behind her.

'Why do you want to know?' Her mind hissed. She bit her tongue to stop herself from talking back to him but the red mark on her neck that she hid with her pigtail was a warning of how dangerous this man actually was.

"N…No."

"Good. After all, I wouldn't want my little nightingale to get hurt by the dangerous world out there." Lars said as he snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. She managed to pull away easily.

"I have cleaning to do." She said as she kept her head down.

"You know, you won't have to do those chores if you became my lover, you would do as your heart's content."

"I would want to clean." Madeline said coolly.

"Remember, Madeline, you can't make me wait forever."

"Just watch me." She mouthed to herself.

As Madeline was dusting the library with two other maids, she paid no heed to them because she didn't feel like talking to anyone nor listening to gossip. Although she heard something of interest and she did decide to eavesdrop.

"Really? He walked out just like that?" The younger maid squealed in excitement.

"Not before giving his arranged bride to an aristocrat whom she loved apparently."

"Wow. Hard to believe anyone would do something like that, even if they are royalty."

"And you won't believe the reason he left! My daughter's friend told her that he left to go find a young girl who was a servant, who captured his heart." Madeline's ears perked up like a dog the second she heard the word servant. Her heart started to pound in hope that Gilbert was looking for her. Please let them continue before she started jumping to conclusions and started to do something rash.

"A servant? No way! How would a prince fall in love with a servant?"

"Apparently, she pretended to be a courtier for some reason, no one really knows why. in Although the poor girl's mother exposed her in front of the entire court and that left him heartbroken. But he looks like he's trying to find her."

"Excuse me, do you know the name? Of the prince?" Madeline dared to ask.

"Oh… Well let's see. What was his name again? Gaven? No. Dilbert? No, that's just silly."

"Gilbert?"

"Yes! That's it! Gilbert." Gilbert! It was Gilbert after all! He's looking for her right now! But… How was she supposed to contact him? She doesn't have a trained bird, she can't ask someone else. "And rumor has it that he's on a ship coming to the Netherlands."

Madeline was so excited, she had a hard time containing it. She happily accepted the food that she was given for dinner and finished all of it, despite the protest of her upset stomach that refused to take more than a small bowl of potato soup. She wasn't planning to stick around here, when her love is out there looking for her, willing to give her a second chance and hopefully bring her home. She needed every bit of strength she could get.

Madeline went to bed early and had about four hours of sleep before making her exit through the window. She neatly rolled a bunch of clothes together to make it look like she was asleep, found some spare sheets in the closet and tied them together and climbed out the window. And not a minute too soon.

Lars would come to Madeline's room in the middle of the night and fall asleep with her in his arms. Madeline woke up to find him with her once and had to brush it off like nothing happened. She certainly didn't want a repeat of that night or worse. She heard him in her room and she had to leave quickly. Thankfully, he didn't notice she was replaced by a body of pillows. She left as quietly a mouse, careful not to disturb anything that would make noise.

Xxxxx

If anyone said Lars was furious the next morning, that would be an understatement. Once he realized that Madeline was gone, he was peeved but calmed down once he knew that she had nowhere to go and she would return before long. But the news of that blasted prince heading to this country in search of the servant he loves was so infuriating that words couldn't describe it . There was no way that he was going to lose his little bird to him, he gave her up and Lars had wanted Madeline for years. He wanted this one-of-a-kind girl as his own. Madeline had just bloomed ever so beautifully despite her pitiful circumstances and he wanted her more than anything. She had a pure heart that was kind, selfless and feisty. He didn't know when it was that he wanted her so much but he knew he had to have the little flower that had a beauty no one else had. Madeline was his, and nothing was going to change that, he wouldn't allow it.

As long as the freak of a prince was in the picture, Madeline will keep trying to run, will keep trying to escape from him. When Lars brought Madeline back with him, he knew she will try to run. The question was when. He had to keep constant watch on her to make sure she wouldn't. But what happened hurt Madeline so much and left her depressed, Lars saw this as an opportunity to 'heal' Madeline and allowed her free reign. Although she rejected his advances and refused to yield to him completely, she hasn't shown any signs of preparing for an escape which made him think she lost the will to try. But the second she heard that Gilbert was looking for her, she jumped at the chance. Lars should've paid closer attention to her, he shouldn't have underestimated her. But when he finds her again, he'll make sure that she won't ever leave again.

The other thing was the prince. He might be able to stop Madeline from running, but he won't be able to stop the prince from following them. He can't send someone to get rid of him for good, there are severe penalties against murder, and it is quite unimaginable to what would happen if one murdered a royal from any nation.

However, there's no penalty for those who fall in combat. He smirked to himself. Madeline will be brought back.

Xxxxx

"I am looking for a girl." Gilbert said slowly to a merchant who looked like he was East Indian but he couldn't speak a lot of English. He was the only one speaking English so Gilbert decided to ask him. "If you can help me, I'll buy lots of beer from you."

"Beer? You want beer?"

"No! Girl! Me, looking! Pretty, blonde hair, violet eyes, this high." Gilbert started waving his arms around to emphasize his desperation.

"You buy! You buy! Foreigner with money! I sell best beer around!"

"Yes, I believe you." Gilbert's eye twitched.

"You buy! You buy!" Gilbert face palmed himself. Wasn't there anyone who could speak fluent English? Or at least tell him that they've seen a pretty girl? Or wait a minute…

"Do you know someone named Lars de Keizer?"

"Keizer?" The man finally stopped asking for Gilbert to buy beer and looked at him with wide eyes. "You in no good. You don't want to get involved."

"You think the AWESOME me would pick a fight with that guy? No! He picked a fight with me. And when you pick a fight with the awesome me, you're in for a real ass whoopin'." Gilbert grinned.

"Awesome?" He pointed at Gilbert and had a confused look on his face.

"Yeah! Now you're talking! Could you tell me where he lives?"

"Yeah… I don't speak English. Yes yes. Buy beer! Come again!" Gilbert face palmed himself again. He walked down a less crowded street that slopes and moved to the side to see if anyone looked familiar.

'Tall blonde spikey hair… Has a scar above left eye. No sign of him or Birdie.'

"Gilbird, you think you can look for-"

"Gilbert!" For the umpteenth time, Gilbert heard her voice calling out to him. Out of instinct, he whipped his head around to find her but she wasn't there. He sighed because he knew that she probably wouldn't call him by his first name after what he said.

"Gilbert!" 'Please, just stop tormenting me,' Gilbert thought. 'I never should have blown her off like that and I can't feel any worse than I am now.' "Gilbert!" Something crashed into him and when Gilbert looked down, he saw golden hair tied in pigtails and a turquoise skirt slowly flap against the wind.

"Gilbert! Merci Dieu! Merci Dieu!" Madeline sobbed while hugging him to death. "I'm sorry!"

"Birdie…" He hugged her back and some tears of happiness were rolling down his cheek. He tilted her chin up and they were brought into a gentle passionate kiss. "I'm the one who should apologize." Gilbert said as he placed a hand on her cheek. "I should've listened. I should've known that you went through a lot of shit just to see me. I love you, Madeline and I don't want to let you go again. I'm sorry."

"Say it again." She whispered while giving a small smile.

"I'm sorry?"

"No. The part where you said my name." Gilbert smiled.

"Ma-"

"Madeline." A deep voice came from behind her and she gasped. Lars had arrived on a black stallion and was above them. "You've been a very bad girl. Not only running off, but with another man, which I told you I don't approve of." Gilbert moved Madeline behind him protectively.

"You have no right to treat her like that." He snarled. "She's not some prisoner who you can toy with."

"True but she is my servant by law. And you can't do a thing about it, little prince. This isn't your country, you can't change it."

"Oh yeah? Our laws clearly state that the only time a servant may be transferred is if their employer has a legitimate reasoning, such as inexcusable behavior and it MUST be run by the person in question. That was no transfer you did, Lars, it was kidnapping. And I can assure you that you WILL hear from our courts as kidnapping is a severe offense."

"In your country. Not mine. But you will be found guilty of kidnapping my servant." He smirked and snapped his fingers. Two men appeared, one holding the Indian merchant and released him, sporting a swollen cheek and a few bruises.

"Thanks for the tip," One of them sneered at him as they threw him on the ground.

"Madeline, unless if you want him to get hurt and be punished yourself, I suggest you come with me." Madeline hesitated and gritted her teeth.

"Madeline."

Madeline found her courage once more and stood beside Gilbert, squeezing his hand. "N-no. I'm staying with Gilbert. You can punish me all you like but I will never stay with you! I'll always try to get away from you and you won't stop me!" Lars narrowed his eyes.

"Apparently, you didn't hear the other part. Gilbert will get hurt."

"Maybe. But he's too awesome to be taken down by your goons." She gave a cheeky grin. It felt so good to rebel since things were starting to turn around.

"I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you." Gilbert drew a sword from his belt while the other two drew their swords as well. "Now things are gonna be reeal interesting." Gilbert had a cocky grin on his face.

"Good luck." Madeline said. The brute on the left charged at Gilbert and Gilbert blocked the attack and clashed blades with him for a while. Then the other joined in the fight as well but despite the gigantic size of the men, they were no match for Gilbert's wit and skills. He was fighting the two men like it was nothing while they were panting out of exhaustion and couldn't land a decent hit on him.

"Watch this." He smirked as he held the blade horizontally. With a few well connected hits, there was a flash of light and they were knocked out.

"That's right, kneel before me!" Gilbert laughed proudly. "I am the prince of AWESOMENESS! I am-"

"Gilbert!" Madeline screamed as the Indian merchant was dragging her toward Lars' horse.

"Madeline!" He managed to grab on to Madeline's arm but the merchant kicked him away then handed her limp body to Lars.

"I am so not buying beer from you, jackass."

"I told you. Don't get involved. Lars is cruel. I did you favour."

"I don't care! I'm not losing her again!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Hope you're all having a good end of summerback to school! Sorry this chapter is a tad late but I'm a bit busy since it's my first year in University ;D Feel free to strangle me for leaving yet another chapter at a cliffhanger but I would love you more if you review and faved. Thank you to those who've done so already, you guys rock!**

**Next chappie is definitely gonna be the last one**, **I have no clue when I'm gonna post it but I'll try to get it done in two weeks. I just loved it when I made Maddie and Alyssa more... cheeky(?) It's not exactly what I've intended but I think it works.  
><strong>

**I have another plot bunny and I'm posting another poll and if you can check it out and vote, I'd greatly appreciate it. It's for a new story I'm thinking of(although I should be working on Heart of Italia and Echoes, which are still going on it's just ideas and writing have become very slow) **

**Enjoy guys!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONG, IT BELONGS TO DISNEY'S TANGLED (French/French Canadian version)  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Lars started to escape with an unconscious Madeline leaning against his chest. He looked behind him and Gilbert was running behind him at full speed, almost catching up to him. This guy was unbelievable, but he wasn't going to lose to him. He made his horse run faster but Gilbert was running faster too and had something in his hand as if he were going to throw it at the horse. Lars figured he'd run out of steam and eventually give up but until then, Lars had to maintain a fair amount of distance so he wouldn't spook the horse.

Gilbert was ready to collapse but he couldn't give up. His Birdie depended on him and couldn't fight back on her own because of something that Lars guy did. There was no way that Gilbert could outrun the horse but he was far from giving up. He just needed a better strategy if he was going to rescue Madeline. For now, he needed to start with plan A.

'Alright Brows, I'm praying to Gott your stupid contraption works.' Gilbert threw a small ball at the horse which exploded to dust which did spook it but it kept going. Gilbert groaned in frustration that it didn't make Lars let go.

Gilbird chirped excitedly on his shoulder which made Gilbert smile a little bit. It actually worked. That little ball of dust that Arthur made was a form of a tracking device- Gilbert didn't actually pay attention to what exactly it was- and it attached itself to Madeline. Gilbird could sense the tracker and could guide Gilbert to wherever Madeline was.

'Madeline… Hang on just for a little longer. I'm on my way.' Gilbert knew that there was no way he could catch up to Lars on foot. Even if he did, he might have other tricks up his sleeve and if Gilbert's exhausted, his chances of getting out of this mess would decrease. He ran back as fast as he could back to the town and borrowed the nearest horse that was in sight, tossing a small bag of money to the owner as compensation.

He galloped in the direction where he last saw Lars but there was a crossroad and no signs or anything. He crossed his fingers praying that this would work.

"Gilbird, can you pick up anything?" Gilbird hopped off his head and was hovering above him. He flew back and forth in between the two paths like a compass steadily trying to point to North. Finally Gilbird stopped and pointed to the path on the left and landed back on Gilbert's head as he kicked the horse to go. The horse was galloping along the path until it reached an edge of a thick deciduous forest. Gilbert forced it to slow down and Gilbird took his cue as acting as a guide.

As much as Gilbert wanted to go as fast as he can, he knew that he needed Gilbird but there were some problems he had to face. There were animals that would eat Gilbird if they weren't careful and he could lose Gilbird. If he lost Gilbird for good, he'd lose Madeline for good too unless if that extremely-slim-to-none-and-slim-is-in-outer-space-chance was in his favour and he found Madeline and Lars quickly. He carefully led the horse to follow Gilbird through the forest, keeping on constant alert to prepare for any attack. But it seemed like Lars was on his own this time. Nothing tried to stop him.

Gilbird started to chirp rapidly and Gilbert understood perfectly. Lars was just up ahead. There was an open field ahead and he stopped with Madeline. But he had to move it, Lars was trying to force himself upon Madeline. He walked a little further then slid off the horse and leading it the rest of the way to the edge of the meadow. He loosely tied the reigns to a branch and unsheathed his sword. Gilbird gave him the all clear chirp then he quickly proceeded.

When he entered the meadow, it was really vast. The trees made a nice u-shaped boarder and straight ahead was a large field of various colours. He scanned the tree lining and he found Lars and Madeline against a tree on his far right. Lars had her trapped against the tree as he was forcibly kissing her. Madeline was unable to fend him off and Gilbert could see her tear streaked cheeks.

"Madeline!" He started running up to her and Lars, catching their attention and forcing Lars to break off the kiss but he had a tighter grip to Madeline's arm and waist.

"Gilbert…" She gasped.

"You don't give up easily, do you your Majesty?" Lars sneered.

"Let her go. She did nothing to deserve what you've been doing to her."

"I beg to differ. She's been quite disobedient. Besides, she was promised to me long ago and I don't plan on letting her go."

"You dare disobey a prince?" Gilbert shouted, starting to lose his patience.

"We're not in your country, we're in mine. You have no authority."

"Oh yeah? Madeline has been a citizen of my country since birth. As heir to the throne, it is my responsibility to protect my people. And I love Madeline, I'll fight to the death to protect her."

"Is that so?" Lars made Madeline sit against the tree.

"Arschloch." Gilbert spat as he raised his sword.

"Tut tut. Such a dirty mouth." Lars tsked and drew his own sword. "How about I take you up on that offer of yours? We fight, the prize is Madeline. Whoever wins this can have her." Madeline's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Don't you DARE treat her like an object."

"Well? What'll it be?"

"Fine." Gilbert growled. "I won't be the one who loses." Gilbert let out a cry as he and Lars charged each other and clashed blades. Lars' sword fighting skills were on par with Gilbert's and he wasn't easy for Gilbert to keep up with him. Gilbert took on more defensive techniques as Lars took the offensive. He was too fast for Gilbert. Gilbert swung his arm a little too far and Lars' sword nicked his shoulder.

One of Lars' attacks made Gilbert land on his back and his sword sticking out of the ground only a few inches within arm's reach. Lars stepped on Gilbert's arm preventing him from reaching out to his sword and made him cry in pain.

Lars leaned down and had his sword's blade centimeters away from Gilbert's neck and smirked.

"It really does piss me off. You are worse than me, little prince. You are a heartless brat who never cared for anything but yourself. In fact, your actions deserve to be punished." He pinned Gilbert down and dragged the tip of the sword down his cheek slowly. Gilbert screamed which made Madeline cringe.

"Stop it." She whispered, trembling in place. Lars turned his head to her and could see the pain in her eyes.

"You don't want him to be like this?" He smirked as he got off Gilbert and started walking towards Madeline. "You can stop it you know. All you have to do is become mine. And mine alone. I'll let him live in perfect health." He leaned to her ear and gave a soft kiss on the shell of her ear. Madeline tried to move her arm but she could hardly lift it.

"N-no." She gasped.

"No what?" He said as he tilted her chin up.

"Arschloch! Stay the hell away from her!" Gilbert snarled. "You're fight is with me!"

"Alright." Lars said smugly. Their swords clashed once more, putting Gilbert at a disadvantage once again. Gilbert was forced against a tree and Lars had a good grip of his collar with his sword against Gilbert's neck.

"Any final words?" Lars grinned.

"Lars, no!" Madeline shouted as she limped her way halfway to them. "Don't hurt him. I-I'll be yours. Just… Let him live." Madeline pleaded.

"I'm glad you made your decision, dear Madeline. But… I don't think you were punished enough for disobeying me in the first place." Lars took a powerful swing at Gilbert who managed to dodge Lars' sword heading for his abdomen. Lars lost grip of his sword which cut a high branch and gave him a harsh blow to the head. He let go of Gilbert and collapsed to the ground. Madeline let out a small scream. This isn't exactly how she wanted things to end however, she knew that Lars wouldn't stop until one of them had died. Gilbert cautiously moved towards him and put two fingers on his throat. Madeline slowly stepped forward towards Gilbert.

"He's alive. Judging by his wounds… I'd say he'll have memory damage." Gilbert muttered to himself.

"Gilbert!" Madeline cried as she ran to him and threw her arms around him. "Dieu merci. Gilbert… Désole. Désole. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't get hurt like this." She cried. Gilbert gently wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, if it's for you, it's worth it. Ich liebe dich, Madeline." He said as he kissed her cheek. "I love you more than anything. Madeline, it would bring me great honour… Hold on, let me try that again. I had a way more awesome plan. Just play along with me, okay?"

"Kay." She smiled as Gilbert picked her up bridal style and set her on a log. "Wait two minutes." He went back and moved Lars onto his horse that wasn't too far from his. It was extremely awkward to propose and see a bleeding unconscious guy in plain sight. He went back to Madeline and went down on one knee. He pulled out Madeline's slipper out of his bag and it glistened in the sunlight.

"I'm looking for the owner of this slipper. She is my match in everyway…" He said as he slipped off Madeline's shoe and placed the slipper on her toes. "Please tell me she's still here. She opened my eyes, she is my heart, she is my life and I love her more than anything in the world. And I would be honored…" He put the slipper on Madeline which was a perfect fit. "If she would have me as her husband."

Madeline smiled as tears formed in her eyes once again. She cupped her hands on her face and was nodding as she leaped towards Gilbert and drew him into a passionate kiss. He lifted her to her feet and once they broke apart, he spun her around in a circle before they were drawn into another kiss. Although it might've been smarter to wait until they weren't dizzy because they both conked their heads on each other before falling to the ground.

Xxxxxxx

When Gilbert left the kingdom and disappeared for nearly two weeks, saying that pretty much everyone was in an uproar would be an understatement. The people who saw him last say that he left by sea somewhere but know one knows where he went. And those who might know something are keeping silent.

Despite that his son was missing, Ludwig sent an order to not to look for Gilbert and to allow him to return on his own. Gilbert had changed so much in so little time and there must've been a good reason why he stopped his own wedding and gave his bride to that aristocrat. He smiled as he was happy for Gilbert who finally took the reigns of his own life. He couldn't be more proud of his son.

Although, Felicia on the other hand was in hysterics. She was just as bad when that time came around and acted as if she was given an extremely high dose of caffeine. Only her brother Lovino could calm her down when she was in hysterics. Ludwig tried but he couldn't raise his voice against his wife.

A couple days ago, Gilbird had arrived with a message from Gilbert to his father. He would be home in two days and he requested that he summoned everyone at the Bonnefoy home. He also informed his father that it should be presented as a public affair when they arrived seeing as it was Emilia who should be on trial for her treachery.

Xxxxxxx

Madeline's heart fluttered as she heard a sailor's calls letting everyone know that land was in sight. She cracked her eyes open and Gilbert was still asleep next to her. His warm arms were wrapped around her protectively as she had her head against his chest. She couldn't wait to go back to her home when things were finally starting to go right.

Madeline opened her eyes a bit and saw the long scar Lars gave Gilbert across his cheek. She couldn't help but feel guilty that it was her fault that this happened to him. She was grateful that the battle ended without any fatalities but there was an inevitable price that had to be paid. She gently brushed her fingers against it and kept on thinking 'I'm sorry.' Suddenly, Gilbert's hand was placed upon hers and he woke up smiling too.

"It's okay, Birdie." Gilbert says as he nuzzles his face in her hand. "I remember my grandfather on my father's side told him that all scars come with a story. Mine is that I fought for you and I don't regret it. I'm alright with it, really."

"…Thank you so much, Gilbert."

"How about we get back to sleep?" He smirked as he moved his arms down to her waist.

"But-but we'll be arriving soon!" Madeline squeaked as she blushed. "Let's get up and watch the sunrise."

"Mmn… Five more minutes." He whined. Madeline gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"B…Bitte?" She said in a soft voice which made Gilbert fall out of bed.

"When-when did you?" Madeline laughed.

"One of the crewmen told me."

"Alright."

Xxxxxx

When they arrived at port, Gilbert told Madeline that he would go ahead and meet her at his castle. He had some things to attend to but he would send Gilbird to find her when he was finished. He told Madeline that Emilia was going to be on trial for what she did to Madeline and for her past treachery against the royal family. Madeline didn't protest against this but she asked that she be present which Gilbert agreed to. Then after this was all done, Gilbert would announce that Madeline is his fiancée. Gilbert held on to Madeline's hand as they walked down the plank and onto solid land.

Madeline couldn't help her eyes as they began to water when she took her first step on the ground. It was real. She was home. It may not have been a very pleasant life here but it was still her home and anywhere was better than with Lars.

"Mattie!" She heard a voice calling her and whipped her head around but couldn't see anyone. Suddenly, a very familiar messy golden haired figure rammed into her with another golden haired figure following him.

"Arthur! Alyssa!" Madeline cried as she held on to them as tight as she could.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked as he took Madeline's face in his hands.

"I'm fine, thanks to Gilbert." Arthur let her go and walked over to Gilbert.

"From the bottom of our hearts, thank you so much."

"I should thank you. I wouldn't have found her without that thing you made for Gilbird."

"I didn't make anything. One of my fairy friends was hiding in the jar and she could communicate with your bird."

"Hahaha… Riiight. If you'll excuse me, I have to go ahead of you to the castle. I'll meet you there."

Alyssa was squeezing Madeline halfway to death, sobbing her eyes out and saying how worried she was. But she instantly perked up and went back to her normal cheerful self when Madeline told her how Gilbert saved her.

"Wow… He was really a hero wasn't he? And guess what.~" Alyssa sang as she showed Madeline a ring on her left hand.

"Arthur, you proposed to her?" Madeline's eyes lit up in which Arthur ran a hand through his hair in embarrassment.

"Ah… well… Yes. I was so happy when I received news that you were coming home that… Everything came out all at once."

"Hehee." Alyssa giggled. "And he's quite the kisser.~" Madeline joined in the laughter.

"A-Aly!" Arthur was shocked.

"I'm so happy for you two." Madeline smiled at Arthur and Alyssa.

"C'mon, we have some loose ends to tie up." Alyssa said as she led Madeline and Arthur to their coach.

Xxxxx

When they arrived at the castle, the servants immediately tended to Madeline. They cleaned her up and gave her a beautiful lavender and white gown which she couldn't help but twirl. Once she was done, Arthur escorted her to the courtroom and Alyssa went back to the manor to fetch Emilia and Ivanna.

Madeline was given a white mask with thin gold lines around her eyes and she stood in the corner with Arthur as she watched all sorts of courtiers arrive. The king and queen took their thrones and Gilbert came into the room with his purple robes and his crown, standing beside his father. He threw a confident glance at Madeline and they smiled at each other then Gilbert returned his attention to the crowd.

Before long Emilia, Ivanna and Alyssa arrived in the courtroom. Ivanna and Alyssa were in their finest gowns and Alyssa was in her usual plain gown. They all approached the king and queen and curtsied. Emilia was kneeling on the floor looking up at the King who was not very pleased to see her.

"Baroness. Did you or did you not lie to her majesty the Queen?" Emilia looked around frantically. This certainly wasn't what she was expecting.

"Choose your words wisely." Felicia said in a serious voice. Emilia cautiously rose as she began to say her reason.

"A woman would do anything for the love of her daughter. Perhaps I did get a little carried away." She smiled nervously. Madeline thought that might've been a valid reason but Emilia probably wouldn't get away with a mere apology especially not with Ivanna in the same room and who can't keep her thoughts to herself.

"Mother, what have you done?" Ivanna screeched and she moved in front of her mother. "Your highness I beg your forgiveness as I too am a victim here. She has lied to us both and I'm ashamed to call her family."

"How dare you, you little ingrate!" Emilia pushed Ivanna to the side as Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"You see? You see what I have to put up with?" Ivanna threw a pleading look to Gilbert who just shrugged in return.

"Silence! Mein Gott…" Ludwig turned his attention to Alyssa. "Are they always like this?"

"Worse, your majesty." She smiled.

"Alyssa darling. I'd hate to think you'd have anything to do with this." Emilia hissed.

"Of course not, mother. I'm only here for the food." Alyssa says with her usual goofy grin. Madeline and Arthur looked at each other and tried their hardest not to laugh.

"I knew there was a reason I fell for her. She made Emilia EAT her own words." Arthur whispered with a huge grin on his face.

"Baroness Bonnefoy, you are hereby stripped of your title and you and your horrible daughter will be deported on the first available ship. Unless someone here will speak for you otherwise." Felicia said narrowing her eyes. Emilia looked around the room in panic. None of the courtiers who were her 'friends' would speak for her and they all have turned their backs on her.

As much as Madeline wanted Emilia to atone for her actions, shipping them off somewhere without any form of help might've been a little too much. Madeline knew that they couldn't do anything on their own if it had nothing to do with the luxurious life and deporting them without any form of skills for survival was a death sentence. Madeline thought that there was a better punishment.

"I will speak for her." Madeline walked into the aisle in which Gilbert, Arthur and Alyssa were surprised. However, they did not object because they all silently agreed that it should be Madeline who should be the judge. The court looked at her with wide eyes and whispers. Madeline raised her hand and took off the mask on her face when Emilia turned around to look at her savior. However, her thankful look turned to horror when Madeline removed her mask. "After all… She is my stepmother." She walked up to Emilia and stared at her directly in the eye.

"You… You have no right." Emilia said as she narrowed her eyes.

"She has every right, Baroness." Gilbert said. "All citizens have a right to speak. And my fiancée has spoken for you. I suggest you listen."

"From this moment on, I will forget you and never think of you again. But… You will certainly remember me every single day for the rest of your life." Madeline said calmly with no trace of fear or submission.

"And what might that be?" Emilia said with her gaze no longer on Madeline when Gilbert said she was his fiancée. Madeline looked up to the King and Queen.

"All I ask your majesties, is that you show her the same courtesy she has bestowed upon me." Emilia and Ivanna paled but they knew this was far better than being deported.

Xxxxxxx

"You know, Madeline, I'm sure Francis would be very proud of you." Arthur told her as he and Alyssa were taking their positions getting ready to walk down the aisle with Madeline.

"You think so?" She gave a small smile.

"I know so. We all are. And we can't be more happy for you. Although… I think you're getting a little too soft recently. Since you met Gilbert and all." He grinned as he put on her veil. Madeline only wanted it draping on her hair, she didn't want anything to cover her face anymore.

"Royalty or not, I can still whip you. Along with my husband." Madeline returned the grin. "You and Alyssa against me and Gilbert. What do you think?"

"It's time to go!" Alyssa said as she was walking side by side with Elizaveta who was invited as well.

Arthur led Madeline down the aisle, arm in arm as she had her eyes fixed on Gilbert who looked happier than he's ever been alongside with Antonio. Arthur guided Madeline to Gilbert her took her hand and kissed it before taking their places.

"Hey, what were you two grinning about earlier?" Gilbert whispered.

"Arthur and I were thinking that we should have a war. You and me against Alyssa and Arthur." She whispered with her face in her bouquet of roses.

"I think that's an awesome idea." Before they knew it, they were finally at the big moment.

"Madeline Jeanne Bonnefoy, do you take Gilbert Mi…" Gilbert cleared his throat loudly before he got to the middle names. "…Awesome Beilschmidt as your husband?" Gilbert caught a glimpse of his father facepalming himself. And Gilbert could have sworn there was a trace of a smile on his father's face but quickly returned his full attention to Madeline.

"I do."

"And do you, Gilbert Michael Beilschmidt take Madeline Jeanne Bonnefoy as your wife?"

"Of course. I'd be crazy not to." He grinned.

"You may now kiss-" Before the priest was done, Gilbert put his arm around Madeline, dipped her and threw her and himself into an 'awesome' passionate kiss. They had to make the most out of it within a minute and that's what he intended to do. The crowd cheered even after they broke apart and started walking down the aisle together to exit the church.

"How about we skip right to the reception? After all, I am feeling rather ravenous." Gilbert smirked as he whispered in Madeline's ear.

"I thought you, sir, were supposed to be charming." Madeline laughed.

"And we, princess, are supposed to have an awesome life together." He said as he gave her a chaste kiss on her lips. "I just can't wait to get started."

"After this, we will.~" Madeline said seductively. "You won't get me that easily.~"

"Funny, I thought I just did."

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>It's DONE! Whoo! Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, faved and generally liked this story! I don't have much else to say on this story buuuuuuuuuuuuut I do for other storiesupdates.**

**Okay so for my next projects I've got going are:**

**1: Babysitter Sequel- Don't F*** With the Babysitter (Oneshot)**

**2: Another Hetalia Fairytale- This will be based on Beauty and the Beast and the main pairing will be FemItaly x Germany**

**3: Hunchback of Notre Dame- This plot bunny won't shut up so I'll get it up along with Another Hetalia Fairytale at some point. However I think I'll base it on the original Hunchback rather than the Disney version. But I'll play it by ear... It will feature Romano x FemSpain  
><strong>

**4: Heart of Italia- It's slowly coming together and hopefully I'll update the next chapter soon, I've got like half of it done. 8D So keep an eye out for that. I'll try and get it posted sometime in November  
><strong>

**Echoes- I'm seriously stuck guys and this one is on hiatus until I'm unstuck. Anyone know any good Gakugen Hetalia fics? I know one called 'Opposites Attract' but I need more REALLY good fics to help me get an idea.**

**and if anyone cares, I'm redoing most of Noah of Memories and until I'm satisfied with all the changes, I won't be posting a new chapter for a while. **

**And the other ones are on hiatus unless I get an idea. My train of thought for them went *kaput* and I don't know what to write  
><strong>

**Thanks again for supporting me and I hope you like this final installment of Hetalia Fairytale!  
><strong>


End file.
